Savior
by Miss Mustang
Summary: AU; Set during Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Katniss Everdeen never meant to upset the Capitol and Peeta Snow never wanted to save her. But now that they were stuck together, the fate of Panem was definitely looking up.
1. Chapter 1

**Savior**_  
_

Chapter 1**_  
_**

* * *

Author's Notes: This AU story takes place during Catching Fire and Mockingjay. It is set in an Alternate Universe - one where Peeta is the son of the President and Katniss entered the hunger games alone. As a result of the change in their backgrounds the characters may be a little different to how they are in the books. The chapters will consist both Peeta's and Katniss' point of view.

* * *

**Katniss: What You Don't Sign up for**

.

_"I didn't win the games so that I could sign up for this!"_

.

The room fell silent at her desperate cry. They were all looking at her; some with sorrow, others with empathy. Their eyes made the panic swell in her stomach and she gasped for air, fighting back tears. She had been certain that she had already experienced the worst of the sick games that the Capitol could play – but this! This was unfathomable.

"I am not letting him use what is left of me to entertain!" she snapped. She let her fire burn through the panic, because it was easier to be angry than scared, and she was petrified. In her own mind, Katniss Everdeen had done everything right (at least by Capitol standards). She had volunteered for the games. She had murdered innocents in the name of entertainment. She had smiled and chatted about murdering those innocents to the cameras. She had more than earned her ticket home.

"Good luck with that," Joanna Mason spat as she sat up in her chair. She stared darkly at Katniss, her face twisted into a nasty snarl, "You can learn the hard way, like we all did, what Snow does with disobedient Victors." Her eyes burned as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "And their families," she added carefully. Katniss stared at the woman, the desperation returning as she watched the Victor from District Seven stand up and stretch. "Speaking of which, I don't really want to be involved in this anti-Capitol debate." she hissed staring down the dark haired youngster. "You need to sort her out Haymitch, before she gets us all killed."

"Sort me out!" Katniss repeated; her tone deadly. She glared into the woman's brown eyes, daring her to make a move. She felt the need to hit someone anyway. _Might as well be the pointy haired bitch from District Seven, _she thought sardonically.

"Ladies" Finnick Odair interjected with a small sigh. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, a hand rubbing his forehead. "Killing each other is not going to solve anything," he reasoned.

"It will make me feel a whole lot better though," Joanna jeered with a twisted smirk.

"Come on Jo," Chaff, the Victor mentor from District eleven interjected. He ran his shaky hand through his dark messy locks as he regarded Katniss with sympathy. "You know what she is going through – she could use your support," he said quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" Joanna cried dangerously,"give her pointers on how to fuck the Capitol's high and mighty."

Katniss' eyes widened slightly before she tore them away from the other woman, suddenly aware that her current issue wasn't an isolated case. She glanced around the room at the other Victors. "All of you?" she asked, suddenly horrified.

"It's not quite that simple," Finnick explained quietly but his sea green eyes had dropped to the floor and he nodded sadly. Her breath caught and she dug her nails in to her palms. She tried to comprehend the wave of emotion that his simple gesture brought. She tried to understand what this meant for her. But all she could concentrate on was the fact that whatever hope she had hung on to, had left the moment the handsome man's eyes had dropped to the floor.

"This isn't the time or the place," Beetee, the District Three Victor, commented wisely. He motioned around the lavishly decorated Capitol hotel room. His tone was one of warning. He was carefully pointing out to the group that they were still playing the game, that Snow was still watching.

The sudden awareness to the fact that the cameras were still trained on her face, brought a fresh wave of rage. She wanted to break something, anything, maybe even everything. "I fucking hate the Capitol" She snarled for everyone could hear before she turned on her heel and stomped off to her room.

The tears were falling before she reached the door.

The sobs racked her body before she reached the bed.

And the nightmares haunted her before she fell asleep.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Protect, Not Purchase.**

.

_"So you're saying you want me to purchase her…"_

.

Despite having been fathered by a perverted psychopath, Peeta Snow considered himself a good and decent human being. As soon as he was old enough to understand he had turned on his father, dedicating his own life to making the President of Panem's as difficult and problematic as possible. He took the consequences in stride, careful not to make attachments with people so that no one would suffer for his actions.

Finnick Odair knew all this. The extremely handsome victor from District Four was the closest thing that Peeta had to a friend; and here he was telling Peeta to just throw the carefully tried and tested strategy out the window to save Panem's latest victor. To say that he couldn't comprehend was an understatement. Surely Finnick knew that he was condemning this girl to absolute hell.

"Yes, yes that is what I need you to do" He snapped, as his eyes glanced up and down the hall. "We all do – she's the one Peeta. They are calling her the Mockingjay, the symbol of the resistance! All the anti-capitol messages she sent through her actions in the arena have started _fires_ across the districts…" He silenced abruptly as a soft clang sounded in the distance. The pair remained quiet for a good minute before agreeing that the coast was clear with mirrored nods. The shadows in the small gazebo always played tricks on them.

"And you think putting her right in front of my Father is going to help her finish things?" Peeta asked incredulously. _Is he for real?_ he thought to himself as he stared at District Four Victor with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she might just kill him," Finnick chuckled. He stopped when he saw the young man's deadpan response and sighed. "No, it's not that simple, sh-she's at breaking point. This would be it – she's, well, she's pretty pure and letting herself be raped by some Capitol prick will be enough to send her over the edge. We're certain that the only reason she hasn't offed herself yet is because she has a little sister back home. But we don't think that will be enough if she has to..."

Peeta's eyes widened, "So you don't just want me to purchase her, you want me to protect her."

Finnick hunched slightly as he nodded his sea green eyes locked with Peeta's sapphire orbs.

Peeta groaned audibly and ran his hand through his golden locks. "You realize what you are signing her up for – the moment I show interest my father has leverage. She will be my Achilles heel. I won't be able to do anything for the rebellion if you want me to keep her alive. No extra grain for the districts, no extra water, no getting rid of fanatical peace keepers, no sabotaging bombers… and eventually he's going to use her against me, he will expect me to…" Peeta trailed off, his bright blue eyes haunted by the sickening requests that his father could make of him. He already had enough ghosts.

Finnick closed his eyes, his expression pained. "We know," he sighed.

"No I don't think you do," Peeta snapped his eyes ablaze with anger. "He's going to expect a happy couple, a wedding… a child… he will expect her to bear my child."

Finnick placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder. "No!" he said with conviction. "It won't be for that long. The plan is to win before the Quarter Quell and we can't do that without her alive. The districts aren't ready, they can't keep her safe yet. You know what how he will react! This is our only option, and its the best one. She will be right there, in front of everyone! The people who know you despise your father will fight for what you represent, the people who don't will fight to free her... you're the only person who can keep her safe, who can buy us the time we need."

Peeta looked at his friend with a sad smile on his face, "this is one of Coin's brainwaves isn't it?"

"Does it matter?" Finnick asked with a small shrug of his broad shoulders. "Look, I know she's not your favorite, to be honest she doesn't like you all that much either, but we are on the same side for now."

"Surely you can just get Katniss out, fly that hovercraft in here and get her and her family out," Peeta suggested quickly, his eyes pleading with the twenty-four year old victor.

Finnick gave Peeta an exasperated look. "You know we aren't ready for that," the man stated in response.

There was a significant pause before anyone spoke next. Peeta understood the thinking that had brought them to this point. He could understand how hiding the girl in plain sight was far more effective than whisking her off to District Thirteen. The impact it would have could potentially start and win a war. The problem was simply that he knew how dangerous it was. If the public knew she was the symbol of the rebellion then his father surely knew.

Peeta ran a shaky hand through his ashy blond locks before sighing, defeated. Against his better judgement he turned to his friend and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll protect this girl and her family - but it's on you if any of the districts are wiped out."

Finnick smiled sadly. He knew that he had potentially just convinced his friend to sign away his life. "Good luck," he whispered, because really it was all he could say.

Peeta managed a small smile, "You too," he said before he turned on his heel and headed out into the night.

As he walked towards his home, the President's mansion, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that keeping this girl alive would be the last thing that he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior**_  
_

Chapter 2

* * *

**Katniss: Gentlemen**

.

"_Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Katniss Everdeen, the Victor of the 74__th__ Hunger Games"_

.

His twisted smile made her feel sick. But not nearly as much as the small smile that she had forced on to her own face. She tried to keep the image of Prim at the forefront of her mind as the small crowds hungry eyes swept over her body. For a split second she wondered how this was supposed to work – then she realised that she really didn't want to know.

The _gentlemen_ were of varying ages and they all stunk of wealth. They wore suits that were adorned with all sorts of expensive accessories. Their attire screamed Capitol – but she hadn't really expected anything else.

She was led around the room by a peace keeper. The _gentlemen_ introduced themselves with greedy eyes and eager smirks. Most attempted some sort of small talk, often complimenting her looks or her performance in the games. She kindly thanked them. That was what she had been told to do. That was what was going to keep her alive.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I won the 74__th__ Hunger Games. I am about to be… sold. I am doing this to protect Prim, Mother, Gale, and District Twelve._

The young woman repeated her mantra over and over in her head; letting the words fight back the fear, panic and tears. She just had to remain calm. She had sold her soul to the Capitol the moment she had taken the place of her sister… there wasn't much left for her to lose. She was taken over to a pompous looking man who began to drool as his eyes stared at her breasts. She tried not cringe.

"There appears to be something on your face Mr Creeton" A voice said from her left. She turned her face to look at the man who was talking. "Perhaps you should find your wife, I am sure she will help you clean yourself up"

Katniss gaped at him while he regarded her. The tall blonde could not be much older than she was; although his impossibly blue eyes seemed to say otherwise. He wore a black suit with a white, she gasped, _primrose_, as his boutonniere. Their eyes met and suddenly _hope_ didn't seem an unreasonable concept. He put a hand to her cheek, smiling sadly. "It's nice to finally meet you" He whispered, his tone kind.

"Peeta" President Snow snapped suddenly, the name echoing through a now silent room. Katniss looked at her _owner_ and was defiantly pleased to see that he did not look happy. The white haired leader strode across the room to where they were standing "I wasn't aware that you were joining us this evening." Katniss noted that the elder man's own voice seemed strained. She fought off the grin that threatened to take over her face at the irony. It seems that even the President had to perform for the cameras on occasion.

"No, I suppose you weren't" The younger man sighed "It's not really my scene – but she is just, so beautiful". Their eyes met for a second time and he took her hand giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Katniss still didn't quite understand what was happening. She was certain that the boy was seconds away from being dragged out, tortured and killed. Surely there wasn't a soul in the world who could get away with, well, _this_.

"You- you like Miss Everdeen?" The President questioned, staring at the young man in disbelief.

Peeta's blue eyes left her and looked at Snow. "I suppose this is a problem" He says innocently.

Katniss was trying to fight the confusion from her features. _No_, she decided after a moment, _nothing about this was innocent_. Whatever appeared to be going on was for the benefit of the crowd. Based on their eyes alone, she could tell that something much more sinister was happening.

"You have feelings for this girl" The President asked. It was the same question, she noted, just worded a different way.

"Yes" He replies with conviction. "Yes, Father, I have feelings for this... for Katniss."

Katniss froze in place, finally understanding why this Peeta could stand his ground against the President of Panem. His grip on her hand tightened slightly sending a clear message – _Trust Me_. She inhaled sharply her eyes catching sight of the Primrose pinned to his shirt. Hoping that it wasn't a coincidence that he had chosen that particular flower, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return – _Okay._

"Well this certainly is interesting" The President says cryptically. "What do you think Katniss? Do you think you could ever reciprocate _my son's_ feelings?"

"Oh" Katniss gasped, startled by the sudden attention. She looked at Peeta who was smiling calmly at her. "I- He is so ve-ry handsome _sir_" She stuttered not sure what the right answer was. It was the truth, Peeta was extremely attractive.

To her absolute horror the President actually laughed. "Well that is certainly a start." He says to the crowd. The young victor was surprised by their acceptance of the situation. She didn't want to think about it too much, but surely they had _paid_ to be here. This turn of events… well, it wasn't what she was expecting. Not that she was complaining; yet.

"Well this is no place to win over _your_ girl's heart… "President Snow tells Peeta.

He bows his head at his father – a sign of respect -before he practically dragged her out of the room.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Thank Yous**

.**  
**

_"Don't thank me, please don't thank me."_

.

Peeta let out a shaky breath and stared at the door he had just slammed closed. His hand was still pressed against the cold, wooden surface. The two kind words had come out of her mouth when he had paused outside his door. He had just needed a moment to decide whether dragging her into his suite was really a good idea. His hand had hovered over the door handle and that gentle, honest _thank _you had crashed into him. And all he could do is beg her not to.

The president's son rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. He didn't even know where to start. How could he tell her everything – there was always someone listening in this place. He cursed Finnick wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Now that he had Katniss Everdeen in his room. Sighing he swallowed his concerns and turned to face her. _It doesn't help that she is so damn beautiful_, he thought silently as they regarded each other with new eyes.

"You saved me" She whispered as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Maybe, that's yet to be seen." He replied honestly. He couldn't stop his eyes trailing down from her face. The red dress that she had been dolled up in was ridiculously provocative and she, was stunning.

"Why would you do that? I don't know you." She asks him, her eyes suspicious.

He just shakes his head before heading towards the back of the suite and into the bedroom. He grabs a spare jacket for her out of his cupboard and returns to the living area to hand it to Katniss "Sorry, I can't think straight – that dress" He mutters causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

Peeta motions to the seat behind her as she tugs the over-sized jacket around her. He was close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her skin, and suffocate on the perfume they had doused her in. "Just sit for a minute. I need to figure out _where_ we can talk" He told her in barely a whisper.

She blinked in surprise before rolling her eyes in frustration. He was glad she understood that much.

"Why would I do that?" He repeats quietly "I already said… I have feelings for you. God, I've fallen in love with you!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Katniss gaped at him, absolutely stunned at his outburst. He grinned and shook his head at her, then motioned around him. Perhaps she didn't understand that much.

"Oh" She sighed a slight blush on her cheeks as she realised he was talking to whoever it was that was listening.

Peeta sat in the arm chair opposite her trying to reassure her silently that this declaration was all for the sake of the neatly placed devices around the room. He was going to have to do something about them now that he had her around. They were going to need somewhere in this prison of theirs to speak the truth – otherwise they will go insane.

"I- I don't know what to say" She mumbled, finally playing along.

"You- you don't need to say anything yet. I can imagine how overwhelming this must be for you… I really need to start thinking before I act"

"No- no, it's, I'm grateful you came and found me" She reassured him. There was honesty in her eyes and he knew that she was saying. Those two words were going to haunt him.

"If you're not tired, I should very much like to walk with you." He said as he stood and offered her his hand. "We have the most beautiful gardens and they always seem so very _peaceful_ in the moonlight."

"I would like that very much" She whispered her eyes flashing in recognition. He offered her his hand and led her out of his, no their, rooms and towards the back of the extravagant mansion and into the seemingly never ending grounds.

Peeta chatted with her about all sorts of things on their way through the gardens. He asked her what favorite color was, what she liked about the Capitol, and they even discussed the weather. He charmed her, flattered her and joked with her. And by the time the ducked into the small gazebo he was mentally exhausted.

"We can talk here" He told her calmly as he lent against the cool marble wall, his arms folded against his chest.

"You mean actually talk?" She questioned, "Because I don't think you have stopped talking."

He smiled sadly as he watched the young woman drop onto the bench that had been carefully placed in the center of the marble shelter , "I was just _given_ the girl that I have feelings for – I guess I could have acted shy and awkward, but I did just waltz in and take you from your _unveiling_"

"There's a lot riding on this auspicious lover's thing then?" Katniss asked him, her expression somewhat annoyed.

"Yes," He breathed. He could see that the answer wasn't exactly what she had wanted to hear. She didn't seem overly surprised though; obviously she'd had enough exposure to his father to appreciate what was at stake. "Yes, for me to keep you and your family alive, we will need to make them believe…"

"What about you?" She asked meeting his eyes. He gave her a confused look indicating that he wasn't sure what she meant. "Who is going to keep you alive?" She asked. Her silver eyes sparkled as he searched them, looking for a reason for the question.

"My father will keep me alive" He answered, hatred blazing in his azure eyes. She continued to hold his gaze, but she didn't question him further about his relationship with the Coriolanus Snow. Instead she changed the subject.

"So why did you save me?"

Peeta's gaze softened at the question and he gave her a charming smile. "Finnick told me to"

"That simple…?" She questioned quietly. He wondered how much she knew. Did she realize what she was doing when she saluted that little girl in the arena? Did she know the districts were fighting against the Capitol in her name?

"Nothing is that simple." Peeta sighed, "There's quite a bit going on in the districts at the moment, but I might have to tell you about that another night." The young man was aware that the clock was ticking, it wouldn't be long till someone was sent out to usher them back into an area where they can be heard. He stared out into the night before turning back to catch her eyes.

"It's important that you know, that this is going to be an absolute _fucking_ mess very soon and we are going to be caught right in the middle. My father is going to ask things of us, of you, that are going to be twisted, and sick, and just morally wrong. He is going to threaten you, and he probably going to hurt me. I need you to know that I am on your side Katniss, and that no matter what happens I will do everything I can to keep you and your family from harm"

Peeta Snow wasn't sure exactly what he expected her to say or do. But he certainly did not envisage her soft lips crashing into his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior**_  
_

Chapter 3**_  
_**

* * *

**Katniss: K is for Katniss**

_.**  
**_

"_It is wonderful to hear that you are getting on so well..."_

_.  
_

Katniss blushed slightly as she gripped Peeta's hand tightly. The boy was an absolute pillar of strength – his eyes determined and defiant and his expression stony. She on the other hand was about a second away from falling to pieces – or vomiting from the strong stench of blood and roses that was suffocating her. She used her free hand to pull his jacket around her tightly.

"What do you want Father" Peeta asked passively.

"Always straight to the point" His father replied with a smirk.

The older man had had them _collected_ from their refuge in the garden. She was thankful that the peace keeper had heavy steps as she had been able to give them an excuse for their silence in time. She knew the blush was getting darker as she thought about the kiss. It had been a practical and logical solution to the problem; she hadn't meant for it to feel like _that_.

"I am trying to understand how this" he motions between the two of them "could possibly be beneficial to either one of you _or your rebellion_."

Her brow furrowed at the implication. So that was what this was all about, that was why Finnick had made sure she was saved. Her silver eyes flicked to Peeta who now wore a frown, "I don't think it's supposed to be _beneficial to anyone._" He snapped in reply "I told you already, she-," He looked at her, his eyes filled with adoration and love, "she is the love of my life."

President Snow looked pensive. Katniss was quite certain that he was deciding whether or not to kill her. She didn't really understand why he hadn't already. Apparently using a traditional salute to send of the dead in the arena isn't acceptable Capitol behaviour. And now the rebellion seemed dead set on promoting her to their signiture leader. One with little power but lots of TV appearances.

"The love of your life" He repeats, staring Peeta down. "You realise what you're saying boy? After you've been so _careful_, you expect me believe that you would just…"

"I fell in love father" Peeta hissed, "And I couldn't stand by and watch as you auctioned her off to some perverted old man who just wanted a good _fuck._"

Snow raised his eyebrows at the rage in his son's voice. "Well, well, well" He tutted dragging a large silver knife out of his desk drawer. "I hope she likes you – for her sake of course"

Katniss wasn't sure if she should say anything. She couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from the knife. Peeta's earlier warning was echoing in her head. _He is going to threaten you, and he probably going to hurt me. _Peeta let go of her and had stepped between her and his father. The words came off her tongue before she could stop them "I do, I do, please don't, don't hurt him!"

Coriolanus Snow grinned first and then laughed. "The odds certainly aren't in your favour, are they Miss Everdeen." He took three steps so that he was standing in front of his son. And Katniss could only watch in horror as elder Snow pressed the knife into Peeta, right over his heart. She knew instinctively that it was not a good idea to scream, she was certain no-one would come anyway.

She lifted her gaze to Peeta's face. He hadn't even flinched. He just stood there, defiant in his silence, as his father sliced through his clothes and skin carving a messy _K_ over his heart. The man smirked when he had finished and he threw the knife down into a waste paper basket. She stared at it feeling sick; it was coated in Peeta's blood.

"Smart boy" Was all that his father said before leaving the room.

"Peeta" Katniss whimpered, letting out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She met his eyes and all she could see was how sorry he was. It made her feel worse.

"Come on" He sighed taking her hand and leading her back towards his rooms. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, as she was dragged through the winding halls. She knew that the mansion was beautiful in a way that no other prison could be; but she didn't care to examine it. She couldn't draw her eyes away from the bloody K that was carved into his chest, and could not stop thinking about what it meant.

Upon arrival at his suite she rushed around like a mad women. She couldn't claim to be a natural healer; but she did know enough to help him. She found a compress and clean water and even some salve and completely ignored his objections when she stripped him of his jacket and shirt. "Just sit still" She hissed as she pushed the compress against the wound. "You should have fought him off. He was right there – you could have killed him" She snapped, _somewhat_ quietly.

Peeta glared at her "Don't talk like that here" He growled, moving in close to her so that his lips next to her ear. "Don't make it more difficult for me to keep you alive."

"I don't mhm-" His hand covered her mouth.

"I don't give a damn whether you care or not. Do you really think we were there alone Katniss, did you not see all the guns aimed at you – if I had done anything you would be dead." He explained, flinching as she moved the compress away to inspect the wound. The blood was beginning to clot and she was glad to note that it wasn't too deep. She pressed the cloth back into his skin as she thought of the scar that would remain.

"And my life means so much to you" She had dropped the volume for him, because of what he had just endured even though she didn't want to.

Katniss may have been furious, but she couldn't help but notice how their closeness made her heart race. His face was next to hers, their cheeks touching as they tried to keep their conversation private from the prying nature of the Capitol. The warmth that radiated from him was embracing, and his smell intoxicating. The young victor tried to understand why her body cried out when he moved away from her so that he could meet her eyes.

"Your life may be the only one that I can save now" He growled, pained. "And _that_ means everything to me."

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: A Year Long Nightmare  
**_._

_"No, you can't take her! She shouldn't have to go, she shouldn't have to DIE!"  
_

_.  
_

The only son of the President of Panem groaned sleepily as he was dragged out of sleep. It took him a moment to realise where he was and then, what had woken him. He frowned; she was screaming again.

Peeta didn't have to look at the time to know that it was around half past three; the piercing cries came and went like clockwork. He sighed as he stuffed his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the torment of the woman in the next room. "I am such a pathetic excuse for a…" Trailing off he abruptly threw the red and gold pillow aside as he swung his legs over the side of the sofa and dragged himself up. Tiredly, he made his way into his bedroom, which he had relinquished on the first night of their cohabitation, and over to the bed.

He could tell the dream was over – she was sobbing quietly into the pillow, whispering apologies to the ghosts that loomed in the darkness. "Oh Katniss" He sighed, sitting down on the edge and running a comforting hand up and down her back. She always froze for a moment when he touched her. "Who was it tonight?" He whispered.

"Prim" She admitted, her voice hoarse from crying. "Prim was re-reaped… an-d I-I cou-ldn't vol…"

She didn't need to finish so she didn't try to. It was one of the many interesting traits of Katniss Everdeen: no unnecessary words. It unnerved him sometimes as he survived on words and hated the discomfort that silence brought. He wasn't sure if his constant chatter annoyed her or not. It probably did – but maybe it was too early to tell.

It had only been five days since he had _saved_ her. Five painfully slow days, every minute of which they had both spent, together, in his suite. It was stupid really – they were driving each other up the wall with their faux chit-chat and annoying habits. He didn't know why she had to pace all the time, and he could tell that his laughter and smiles seem to strain her patience. Though, he wasn't sure how to change it either. She was too afraid to leave the familiar space with its false security, and he was too afraid to leave her.

It didn't help that neither of them were getting any sleep.

Peeta sighed softly, his hand settling on her shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" He asked kindly. In a few more days it would be a routine. She screams, he wakes, she cries, he comforts, she calms, he asks, she tells, he offers... And he couldn't help but think it was foolish because what use is it getting into a routine if it doesn't remedy the problem.

"No" She mumbles into the pillow.

Peeta gently lifted his hand off her back and stood to leave. He had made it to the door when her soft voice interrupted the still and unnerving silence.

"Peeta, wait" She called suddenly. He turned to find her sitting up on the bed, alert like a cat. "I don't mind… I… Could you please stay with me? I'm so tired and I just… I can never get back to sleep after them."

The son of the President could tell by the way that she was struggling to find the words that the admission and question had not been easy. She stayed perfectly still waiting for him to answer, but he wasn't sure what the right one was. Really he should say no, they hardly knew each other and even if the action was purely innocent there was something not right about it. Maybe he was just being 'old-fashioned', after all, sharing a bed with someone you don't know was almost considered a _right_ by the Capitol bourgeoisie.

"Please" She mumbled, her stunning silver eyes focused on her hands which clenched the woolen blanket.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and sighed. It was inevitable anyway he reasoned, his father would eventually expect them to share a bed. He wondered for a moment if the man was listening now. He wondered if he smiled at her screams, knowing that even though she had won the games, he was the real winner. "Are you sure…" He trailed off. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and the look she gave him was frustrated now. He could read the message loud and clear – _don't make me ask again._

Peeta wasn't sure how long he stood beside the bed as he considered the action from all angles trying to dispute the nagging feeling that told him this wasn't a good idea. His conscious was echoing in his head: _Your father will use this against the two of you. There will be a consequence for this._ And as much as he tried to argue with these thoughts, he knew he couldn't win his inner debate and it frustrated him because he also knew he was going to ignore his better judgement.

"If you're sure…" was all the young man said as he climbed in next to her, careful not to touch her. As he lay back his muscles cried out in pleasure as they recognized the soft, giving mattress and he relaxed into it. Trying not to think of the repercussions of this action he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

.

The evening sun was setting when he awoke. Peeta Snow's blue eyes dazedly followed the red and orange light as it danced across the cream walls of his bedroom. His bedroom – the thought awoke him from the his sleepiness and his mind reeled with memories and then questions before settling on the two most crucial: _Did they really sleep all day?_ And, more importantly, _was it her that was wrapped up in his arms_?

Panic and unease twisted in his stomach as he became conscious of the fact that the safe distance between Katniss and he had disappeared during the night. He worked up the courage to look at her. She was facing him, on her side, her forehead pressed against his shoulder, an arm thrown lazily over his chest and her legs just touching his. Peeta's own arms were _almost_ encircling her, one under her neck and the other sprawled over her waist. He frowned, it would be impossible to move without waking her and he really didn't want to wake her.

He was still considering this problem when he noticed the presence in the room. A shadow appeared above him and he was surprised when he raised his eyes to meet its owner. At the end of the bed stood the District Twelve Escort, Effie Trinket, who was shaking her head at them whilst tutting.

"AHEM"

Katniss opened her eyes at the sharp noise and he held his breath. It took her all of a moment to realize exactly where she was and when she did - she panicked. Within seconds she had hauled herself out of his arms and stumbled clumsily out of the bed, landing awkwardly on the floor. Effie grumbled about grace and poise, he was just happy she hadn't thought she was in the games and killed him. The young victor took in a sharp breath before turning to look from her escort to him.

Their eyes met, agreeing: _It was going to be one big, big year._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior**

Chapter 4**  
**

* * *

Authors Notes:Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far! I love hearing what you think and I am constantly trying to improve my writing so constructive criticism is more than welcome. This chapter and I did not agree initially, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**

* * *

**Katniss: Home Sweet Home**

_._

"_I think it's time you introduced your lover to your family… don't you?"_

.

Katniss Everdeen tapped absently on the train's metal table as she watched the districts fly past. She was happy to be finally heading home, but her joy was tainted by the President's hand in the trip. His indisputable _request_ had been delivered with a smirk at dinner just the night before. It was unexpected and the short notice meant Peeta and she had not had time to escape to one of their sanctuaries where they could talk it over. She felt unarmed and unprepared because Peeta's insight was almost as effective as her bow.

"Stop that!" Effie's shrill voice snapped, "You'll ruin your nails and Octavia is holding me personally responsible for physical condition."

The victor's lip twitched as she remembered Peeta's explanation of the Escorts presence. _'He will surround us with people that you know and love in order to take control. If we do anything wrong – he will hurt them.'_ She caught his eye, a tight sadistic smile on her face. He gave her a stern look and she sighed, rolling her eyes and folding her hands neatly in front of her.

They had been together for just over a month and had already perfected the art of silent conversation. It suited her – she was horrible with words. He on the other hand had mastered the art of speaking and seemed to charm everyone he met. Effie adored him and Octavia's clique constantly babbled about how wonderful he was. Even Cinna, who had been _employed_ by President Snow as her personal stylist, had been won over by Peeta's kind words and patience.

Katniss let out a small sigh; she doubted that he could win over District Twelve so easily.

Large hands dropped onto her shoulders and she flicked her eyes up to meet his. He smiled reassuringly, seeming to sense the direction of her thoughts. She let her eyes dart back to the scenery out the window as he tenderly rolled his thumbs along the muscles her upper back . "We're nearly there" She told him quietly. "It will be good to see everyone"

And once again the unease twisted in her stomach as the unanswered whys invaded her thoughts.

"They will be happy to see _you _too." Peeta replies with a haunted smile. "Actually, Effie just told me that your Mother and Sister have been moved to the Victor's Village to live in your house. I was thinking that it might be best if I stay with Haymitch for the trip. I'm not sure your mother will appreciate it I disappear into your room every night."

"No, I imagine she won't" Katniss agreed with a small frown. She wasn't sure how she would sleep without him next to her and she didn't want her Mother and Prim to carry the burden of her nightmares.

The young woman closed her eyes as he pressed into a particularly stubborn knot at the bottom of her neck. "Press harder" She mumbled quietly, feeling a slight blush cross her cheeks as she wondered what her Mother, Prim or Gale would think If they saw her encouraging him to touch her. They certainly were comfortable with each other now.

It wasn't that surprising really. The arrival of her beauty entourage had come with the appearance of a number of peace-keepers whose primary purpose was to keep them under constant scrutiny. They were the reason for all warm embraces, tender kisses, and affectionate words that had been exchanged between them over the past month. She blushed a little harder. _All right, so, maybe not ALL of them, _she admitted silently. The peace-keepers never seemed to be watching during the night after all.

Katniss swayed in her seat as the train began to slow. He lifted his hands from her and she opened her eyes. They were pulling into the station and she couldn't contain the smile when her eyes found the slanted and dusty old sign which simply read 'District Twelve'.

.

Katniss had been correct in thinking that the people of her home town would not welcome Peeta to their home. When Effie introduced him in her airy Capitol accent, their response had been an empty and defiant silence. The District stood together in its disapproval of his presence at her side and, to her surprise, she found that it irked her. She was just about to yell something at them all, something that probably would have led the President to blow them off the face of the Earth, when he chose to speak – saving her once again.

"District Twelve - Coal" Peeta started sadly, "As a citizen of the Capitol, I will honestly admit that we rarely consider this simple association much further. But even if we did, we could never really comprehend what it takes to _survive_ here". He paused letting his words resonate with the audience. "We will never understand the bravery it takes to delve into the dangerous depths of our earth. Nor will we truly appreciate the resilience it takes to endure when coal quotas aren't quite met." Katniss felt a chill as she remembered the month long food shortages that were imposed when the miners just didn't mine enough. She gaped at him, surely this was some sort of blasphemy.

"And we will never know of the lives lost in the search for the resource that powers our world." Katniss felt anger and fear run through her veins. Once again she was hanging off his words, amazed that he could break through the crowds resolve and afraid of the consequences of his influence.

Peeta glanced at her and met her eyes. He smiled reassuringly, silently telling her to trust him. "But… recently we have finally gained a glimpse of something incredible, something that no one can quite comprehend, something that has us reeling with confusion and _undeniable respect_. " He smiles, his eye flicking momentarily to Haymitch. "We've realised that where there is coal – there can be fire"

Something must have passed between the two men because suddenly she was shoved forward and her hand was pulled into the air. "Our girl on fire!" Haymitch yelled and the crowd erupted. It took a moment for her surprise to pass before she grinned, her earlier anger and fear forgotten. It was nice to be home.

It was with that thought still floating in her mind that her eyes fell upon the little girl who was standing at the front of the crowd. Her blonde hair was in two pretty braids, her eyes were sparkling with happy tears and her grin spanning from ear to ear.

Katniss was moving in a heartbeat and the girl ran forward to meet her. They crashed into each others arms with tears pouring down their faces and laughter on their lips. "I've missed you!" Prim cried happily, "Thank you for coming home." She buried her head in the Victor's shoulder.

"I promised," Katniss said simply, letting herself drown in the relief that flooded through her. She closed her eyes, content in knowing that her sister was safe. The victor smiled, thinking that home was certainly where her heart is.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Dangerous Games**

_._

"_Sir – there seems to be some trouble at the Everdeens. Could we have your permission to intervene…"_

.

"No!" Peeta snapped coldly at the peace-keeper who had been assigned as his minder for the duration of his stay in District Twelve. The tall, dark haired man was the worst sort of peace-keeper – coldblooded, vindictive and merciless: a snake. And Peeta was stuck with him, literally; the disgrace of a man was always two steps behind him, no matter where he was. "I'll sort it out Zane," Peeta told him as he folded the newspaper he was reading and put it neatly in amongst the bottles scattered over Haymitch's coffee table.

"That is inadvisable sir," Zane stated as he tapped on the screen of his tablet.

"I don't care whether you think it's advisable," the young man retorted, getting up from his seat.

"Your Father…" Zane started

"I don't give a fuck what my Father thinks is advisable," Peeta hissed.

The man clears his throat, clearly furious that he was not allowed to respond to the anti-Capitol comment. "No, your Father is on his way – he had been visiting District Eleven but…" The peace-keeper stopped when he realised that the young man was already out the door.

Peeta practically ran into the Katniss' house. He slammed the door and locked it behind him before walking into the mayhem that was the Everdeen kitchen.

"STOP, JUST STOP!" Haymitch yelled, "You don't know everything – so stop pretending you do. You're not doing anyone any favors!"

"Who do you think you are old man?" Gale Hawthorne, a familiar face at the Everdeen house, shouted, enraged. "Aren't you supposed to bring the tributes _home_? I suppose considering your track record I shouldn't be too surprised… but I thought you would have at least tried to protect her from becoming the Snow's whore." The District Twelve mentor stumbled back, his face contorted with guilt. Peeta flinched at the implication.

Katniss' fist connected with Gale's cheek and the eighteen year old staggered backwards into the bench behind him. "Shut up Gale," she growled dangerously, fury glowing in her eyes. "You know better than anyone that we can't talk like this here!"

"Katniss" Her mother breathed. The older woman went to move to her, her arms outstretched but was blocked by the District Twelve escort who decided to join the party.

"This needs to stop" Effie intervened standing awkwardly between Gale and Katniss. Her eyes flickered nervously between the two of them and her mouth was twisted into a frown. "You can't act like this... it's not right."

"No!" He spat at Effie before rounding on Katniss. "The Capitol has ruined you. It's all about what you can't do now!"

Katniss was shaking with rage. "It was always about what I couldn't do Gale. I couldn't run away, I couldn't get married, I couldn't have children. I couldn't because of where and how we lived. Nothing has changed!"

"Please stop fighting," Primrose Everdeen's begged from behind her mother, tears budding in her eyes. Peeta sighed inwardly knowing that he had played a large part in causing this mess. _I should never have agreed to this, _he thought frustratedly.

"You left us all, you left your sister. Just like your mother did, like you said you would never do. Did you even fight for us?" His had lowered the volume of his voice but the bite was still present. Katniss looked like she had been slapped.

"Just shut up!" Haymitch spat as he flung his glass at the wall.

"Not until…"

"They hurt as much as you do?" Peeta questioned cutting the dark-haired man off. He walked in knowing that he had already let too much be said. He should have barged into the conversation sooner. "Because that's the real reason for this mess, isn't it."

"You..."

"Need to shut up!" Peeta snapped cutting the handsome man off for a second time as he walked over to the microwave. He pulled a metal clip out of his pocket and slipped it over the pins of the electrical plug before stuffing it back in the power outlet and switching on the power. There was a bang, and everything went black.

"We have five minutes before the power comes back on and barely ten minutes before my father arrives. I need to know the extent of this right now."

There was a moment of silence before Katniss sighed, "Gale kissed me, in the woods, the first day I arrived, and he just tried it again"

For a split second, Peeta saw green. But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Oh for fucks sake sweetheart, are you trying to get us all killed?" Haymitch mumbled dropping his head into his hands. The comment caught Peeta of guard. To his knowledge the District Twelve mentor didn't know that he worked for the rebellion.

"I'm sorry," she sighed grumpily, "I didn't mean to… I didn't… I just never see these things coming". She seemed to be more frustrated by her own lack of intuition than by the action itself.

"You're sorry?" Gale started, his anger returning.

"Enough!" Peeta growled dangerously, "We don't have time to argue. Haymitch…" He turned to the shaggy man. "Go and get Gale's family, every one of them. They need to be safely upstairs in less than seven minutes." He instructed. For a moment the sandy haired victor stared at the young man, clearly unsure whether he should trust the man. Peeta sighed inwardly, _of course he doesn't know where my loyalties lie, he just knows what my father is capable of, _he thought sadly. "You really don't have much but to trust me," He stated, "I won't let him hurt her."

"Just do as he says Haymitch," Katniss pleaded. Her mentor frowned, but he followed the instruction and rushed out the door.

"Mrs Everdeen," Peeta started his focus moving to the slight woman who had backed into the corner of the room. He spoke kindly, aware of the toll the situation was taking on her. "Take Primrose upstairs please. Do not lock your door – you may need to run down here... if anyone comes up and tries to take you, don't struggle… just make plenty of noise." Katniss' mother nodded quickly but didn't move.

"You'll keep Katniss safe?" she asked with a conflicted expression.

He gave her a strained smile, silently wishing that he had somehow made his _situation_ clearer to the people of District Twelve. "I will do my best," he told her honestly. Tears welled in her eyes as she took both her daughters in her arms. They stayed like that until the lights flickered back to life and the heavy knocking on the door echoed through the house.

Peeta motioned for Katniss and Gale to follow them through to the lounge and Haymitch rushed in breathless and scowling just in time to watch as Peeta opened the front door.

The room grew cold as Snow floated in wearing a dangerous smile. The scent of roses mingled with blood filled the space, turning their stomachs. The powerful man was followed closely by two peace-keepers. One of whom was Zane. Peeta sent him a glare before turning to look at his Father. "I am constantly surprised by the grandeur of these houses. We are so kind to our Victors" He stated as he sat down on one of the white lounge chairs.

"It doesn't quite compare to _our_ home" Peeta pointed out. He didn't feel like playing games. "Speaking of which, you rarely ever leave the comfort of the Capitol…" The unspoken words hung in the air.

"I am concerned about the well-being of my son… and his… muse?" Snow answered, "do you have a title for young Miss Everdeen, or does she just share your bed?"

And there it was. The consequence that he had predicted was splashed across the Gale and Haymitch's faces. Peeta forced his expression to remain passive as he sighed inwardly. "Girlfriend will suffice," he replied through gritted teeth while throwing an apologetic look at Katniss.

"Really?" he quiried, his eyes regarding the two of them darkly, "well in that case… what is she doing kissing this young _rebel_ then?"

There was silence. Peeta waited, knowing there was more. "I am concerned about your secret rendezvous beyond the District Twelve fence Miss Everdeen...and I will not tolerate wicked words from your lover in MY HOUSE!"

The last two words echoed through the rooms. He frowned knowing that they weren't getting out of this one lightly. He chose to continue to remain silent. He needed to know the punishment before he could decide on an action.

"I am sorry son," his Father began, "but I will not let either of these two make a mockery of my family." The President of Panem stood and glared at them all with hatred and rage. "Kill them both, and their families!" he spat at the two peace-keepers who nodded and raised their guns.

"Really?" Peeta growled, his tone threatening, causing the Peace-keepers to pause. Their primary responsibility was firstly to protect the President. "All of them - dead?" His eyes darted to Katniss, then Gale and Haymitch. All of them stood quietly defiant and his respect for the people of District Twelve increased tenfold.

"Yes" Coriolanus Snow sneered.

Peeta said nothing but gave his father a dangerous smile. _Two can play this game_. He picked up the phone next to him and punched numbers in faster than he ever had in his life. "This is Peeta Snow. _My father _has told me to instruct you to deliver four bags of grain to every household in District Twelve… Yes, right now… Would you like to ask why... No, that won't be a problem -his personal hovercraft is available to make the deliveries… Of course you understand the consequences of this not being completed five minutes ago." The phone went dead as the person on the other end hung up.

Peeta grinned inwardly as he watched his Father's face twist in anger. The man held a hand in the air stopping the Peace-Keepers from completing his earlier order. Then came the bang on the door.

"Delivery for Household Everdeen… courtesy of President Snow." Peeta watched as his Father realised exactly what he had just witnessed. With the simple action, the young man had both demonstrated his power, and threatened to use it if Katniss or the people she loved were hurt.

"You are a fool boy!" The President snapped. He spun to the peace-keepers. "Arrest my son, now!" He growled at them. As they carried out the order the blonde man did not struggle. He was certain that he had just used all nine lives that he had saved up and he was no use to anyone dead. He held his father's gaze as they _accidentally_ battered him and watched him calm slightly. The President was the one to break eye contact before turning to Katniss who just glared at him . "It is time for us to return to the Capitol" He told her. His tone dared her to argue but she chose to remain passive.

The relief he felt as she complied with his father's request disappeared as they boarded the train. He was thrown roughly into a makeshift holding cell, but not before he heard his father's words...

"Perhaps if you see how _my son_ will suffer for _you,_ we may be able to negotiate some terms that will help us avoid this predicament in future"


	5. Chapter 5

**Savior**

Chapter 5_**  
**_

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry that it's taken a while to get this up. I've got a house full of visitors and my attention is currently elsewhere. Anyway - this is quite a loaded chapter. I have been quite mean to Katniss and Peeta I'm afraid. Anyway I hope you like it. Remember to press the little blue button and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Katniss: An Atrocious Agreement**

_._

"_All you have to do is sign on the dotted line Katniss, and all this stops."_

_._

The white lights in the room were so intense that the sheet of paper in front of the Katniss seems to glow. She grips the pen tightly trying to decide what the right decision is – what he would want her to do. But she was finding it almost impossible to concentrate on the problem. She can't focus when there was so much to worry about. After all, she was being held as a prisoner and, although her only pain was of her own doing, she was most certainly being tortured.

The young victor's cell was a tiny room and she was sat uncomfortably at a shiny metal table in the centre of it. The walls were painted bright white, the roof was high and there were numerous white lights beating down on her. But none of that mattered like the mirror in front of her, the one that, with the press of a button, became a window. She hated it more than she had hated anything in her life. She hated it for distracting her from solving the problem.

The young woman was restrained, but it didn't stop her fighting and thrashing those first few days. And she had paid for it. The too-tight handcuffs had dug into her wrists, working their way through her skin until the blood had started to seep down her arms. They throbbed, but she disregarded it because it wasn't as bad as what he was going through, on the other side of the window.

She knew it wouldn't be long until she would hear the small click and her tired reflection would vanish. It wouldn't be long until she would watch in agony as he would fight against the restraints as the men in white suits whipped him, or made him scream with those terrifying needles. She shuddered thinking she couldn't bear much more of this.

The thought brings her back to her original problem: whether or not she should sign the _agreement_ that President Snow had placed so calmly in front of her while his son's screams echoed around them. She stared down at the paper, willing the words to stay still long enough so that she could read through them just one more time.

_The Agreement:_

**Panem Homeland Security Agreement**

**Version B: MAJOR CPL SECURITY RISK**

This AGREEMENT is made on the 24th Day of October in the year #### between the Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem (hereinafter referred to as The President) and the Hunger Games Victor, Katniss Everdeen (hereinafter referred to as Miss Everdeen).

**Section A: General Purpose of the Agreement**

1.1 The general purpose of this agreement is in the mutual interest of The President and Miss Everdeen to ensure to the fullest extent possible the safety, welfare and health of the people of Panem and the protection of district properties. It is also recognised by this Agreement to be the responsibility of Miss Everdeen to cooperate fully, individually and collectively (with allies) with The President's requirements as stated below.

**Section B: Security Risk Requirements**

1.2 Due to the increased risk of the incitement of a rebellion, Miss Everdeen agrees to stay in the Capitol until further notice and only leave with the permission of and/or under the careful watch of The President and peace keepers acting on his behalf.

1.3 To invalidate the current risk she poses to Panem security, Miss Everdeen agrees to enter in to marriage with Mr Peeta Snow at a date and location chosen to be suitable by The President and his advising bodies.

1.4 Before and after this event, Miss Everdeen agrees to enthusiastically undertake any request that The President makes and will convince her fiancé/husband to accompany unless deemed unnecessary by The President.

1.5 In addition, Miss Everdeen agrees to conduct herself appropriately and is at no time to participate in any act that can be interpreted as anti-Capitol. It is also recognised as her duty to ensure her future husband, Mr Peeta Snow, will conduct himself in the same manner at all times.

1.6 Finally, in order to avoid any future disputes, Miss Everdeen agrees that any children she may bear will be raised in the Capitol and that all decisions unto their upbringing will be made by The President, advising bodies and the governing parties of the time.

**Section C: Violation of Requirements**

As stated in Section A (REF1.1) upon the date of signing Miss Everdeen will be responsible for the long term implementation of the requirements listed in Section B (REF 1.2 to 1.6). If at any time Miss Everdeen is believed to be in violation of these requirements The President has the power to implement suitable consequences.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF, The President and Miss Everdeen have executed this Agreement the day and year first written above.

/s/ _Coriolanus Snow_... /s/ _ _ _

CORIOLANUS SNOW... KATNISS EVERDEEN...

President of Panem... District Twelve HG Victor

Katniss' hands shook as she tried not to rip it up. For maybe the fiftieth time since Snow's cold hands had slammed it on the table, she felt the words rip through her soul. She collapsed onto the table letting the hot tears stain the page. It went against everything in her to give in to this, to be forced into a life she didn't want, to sign away the lives of her children. But she was being tortured in the worst way possible... possibly the only way she could really be tortured. So when the click sounds again, followed by the piercing screams… she can't sign the damned thing fast enough.

.

"Are you awake?"

The whispered question floated through her consciousness and the young women wondered about it herself; is she I awake? A gentle kiss is brushed against her cheek and for a short moment she felt warm and safe and relaxed. Then it all comes back. Her eyes shoot open and she flies forward, slamming into Peeta's firm shoulder.

The impact causes her to recoil. "Ow" Katniss mutters but she can't keep the stupid grin off her face. She throws herself back at him, her arms winding around his neck and holds on for dear life, thankful that he was, for now at least, safely out of harm's way. She pushes away all the sudden thoughts of the agreement, desperately hanging on to the relief and happiness that was coursing through her.

"Katniss" Peeta's voice is muffled by her shoulder as he pulls her into him and buries his head in her shoulder "You have no idea…"

The young woman closes her eyes as their current state of entanglement brings a blush to her cheeks. She was _too_ comfortable pressed up against the body her saviour. "I am so sorry. It was so stupid, the way I acted - in District Twelve."

"You didn't do anything wrong Katniss" He tells her calmly. He pulls back and places a chaste kiss on her forehead. She smiles as a blush finds its way across his pale cheeks when he realises, like she did, that the whole situation spoke volumes about the bizarre _friendship_ they had. "You didn't do anything wrong" He repeats, his voice not quite as steady as he awkwardly pulls away.

As Peeta stood next to the bed she let her eyes roam over his shirtless chest. The wounds on his body had been tended to expertly; the cuts and abrasions now covered with clean white bandages. She frowned and looked at her own wrists, both of which had been carefully taken care of. She felt panic rise in her throat as his eyes met hers. "Yes I did" She choked as fear took hold of her heart, "I signed our lives away…"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Wh- what?" Peeta stammered, his eyes widening with fear.

"She's talking about our new agreement" President Snows voice drawled and she turned to find him sitting calmly on the arm chair by the window. She shuddered, wondering how long he had been there, watching them with his dangerous smile "I have a copy for you son".

The paper was thrust into Peeta's hands and the handsome man's blue eye's scanned through the black words quickly. Pain stabbed through her heart as she watched his demeanour change with every word. When he finished he slowly sat down on the bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'll leave you to discuss this, shall I?" The older man said, clearly content with his son's reaction.

"Yes, please." Peeta replied coolly.

"Good" The president tells him, his eyes sparkling as though he had just won a life-long battle.

They didn't speak for a long time after his Father left. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to say something, to explain, or whether he just needed the silence to think.

"What did he do to you… to make you sign this?" He asked finally, his sad blue eyes meeting her silver ones.

Katniss tried to keep her voice steady as she replied. "He made me watch, while he tortured you – he told me if I just signed it…" She trailed off and pressed her eyes shut, concentrating on fighting away the memory of Peeta chained to the wall.

"He would let me go" Peeta finished for her. Katniss nodded silently, briefly wondering if she should apologise. It didn't seem right – it wouldn't change anything. And if she was honest with herself, she would make the same decision all over again to get him out of there.

"Oh Katniss" He sighs quietly as he stands, his eyes avoiding hers. "You're not supposed to be the one saving me. We'll both end up dead at this rate."

The young victor wanted to call after him as he walked quickly out of the room. She wanted to beg him to wrap her up in his arms, to kiss away her tears, and to promise her that they could endure this nightmare together. But she couldn't.

Because he couldn't do this if she loved him.

And she couldn't do this if he loved her back.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Of Curls, Twirls and Pearls.**

.

"_I, I don't know how to dance"_

_._

Peeta sighed. Why couldn't she have told him this a week ago when he and Effie were desperately trying to prepare her for this. He is beginning to think that she wants him to die for her – surely she could see this coming. Ball – Dance, he was certain that if he checked a thesaurus they would be listed as synonyms. He tried not to look impatient, he had been doing it too often since that agreement had been shoved into his hands and it seemed to frustrate her to no end.

"Come" He whispered as he entwined her fingers with his. He led her through the crowd and out onto the balcony away from the prying eyes of the Capitols rich and famous. He met those silver eyes and smiled with as much patience as he could muster. "Dancing 101" He laughed. "All you have to do" he told her as he moved her hands, placing one on his side while lifting the other "Is hold me like this, keep your chin up, and trust me".

He pressed into the small of her back and moved. She didn't, causing him to crash into her. She scowled up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously, pushing him off her.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I am trying to teach you to dance, what are you doing?"

Katniss was glaring at him now, but there was a slight softness about it. He was aware that she didn't like him laughing at her expense, but it hadn't stopped him doing it. And that slight glint in her eyes was her recognition that laughter was part of who he was, and part of how he survived and how she would learn to accept it. "Do I even need to know – can't I just avoid the dance floor?" She asked

Peeta fought back the sigh. She seemed to go out of her way to make everything so difficult! He didn't want to have to remind her of the next ball they were attending, the one where they would be expected to dance. Fortunately he was rescued from the debate.

"Stop making it hard for him sweetheart."

Peeta looked up and smiled warmly. Haymitch Abernathy was leaning against the balcony railing, a glass of amber liquid in his hand and a smirk on his face. He wore a blue suit and, surprisingly, there had been some attempt to slick his hair back.

"Haymitch!" The name rolled out almost like a sigh of relief. She ducked out of his arms, racing over to give her mentor a hug. The sandy blonde man chuckled at her.

"Hey kid - how you holding up?" He asked with a smirk. They hadn't seen him since they had been dragged away from District Twelve two months ago.

The two victors chatted quietly while Peeta watched on, not really listening. He was glad to see that a true smile had appeared on Katniss' face. He knew most of the smiles he was privy to were forced these days. It niggled at him slightly, even though he knew it shouldn't. Their current scenario hardly inspired grins and giggles.

"What, when?" Katniss snapped bringing him out of his reverie. She spun on her heel to face him, panic in her eyes. "Well?"

Surprised that her attentions had turned so quickly to him, he found himself staring at her and his breath caught a moment. She looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight. Her hair free from its customary braid, flowing over her shoulders in loose curls and her silver eyes twinkling in the twilight. The soft orange, elegant dress she wore suited her - It had a v-neckline and an empire waist, and its light material seemed to float to the floor. She was exquisite.

"Peeta?" She questioned, stepping towards him. He stood awkwardly for a moment, surprised by the sudden attraction. Perhaps that was a repercussion of spending so long avoiding others. After shaking his head clear of the rush of inappropriate thoughts, he met her eyes.

The president's son stared into the silver pools that were regarding him. The look she was sending made it clear that she was expecting some sort of reply. "Sorry, what?" The blonde teen asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Do I- will I- have to dan-ce with your father?" She choked, the panic that had seemed only slight before was building.

"Oh, probably, if he asks" He replies somewhat calmly.

Katniss looks at him, her expression nothing short of horrified. He places his hands on her arms and rubs them soothingly, silently praying that she won't say anything.

"He won't… there are too many cameras." He states patiently, his voice gentle as he tried to get the message across without damning them to any sort of consequence. "He's just going to lead you around the dance floor, if you're lucky he might even entertain you with stories about me"

Haymitch snorted, but the humour was lost on Katniss. A determined look crossed her face and she walked straight up to him and took his hands. "Show me" She instructed him with silent resolve.

Peeta smiled at her and placed her hands on him before winding his around her. "You just need to trust me," He repeated before pressing his hand into the small of her back. He began to guide her around the small space, whispering instructions for the simple waltz as they went. He was impressed by how quickly she picked it up; she was light on her feet and seemed to sense the rhythm. He spun her to a stop and smiled. "Not too bad Miss Everdeen" He admired.

"Not too bad at all" A deep amorous voice agreed. He turned back to where Haymitch was standing to see that Finnick Odair had joined them. He too was dressed in a dark suit, his hair styled. He nodded his head in greeting to which Finnick replied with a knowing smirk. "You look absolutely stunning Miss Everdeen, had this young man not snapped you up, I would be tempting you out of that dress."

The corners of Peeta's mouth curved upwards slightly as a deep red blush spread across Katniss' face and neck. She was fighting to keep her face passive, but her eyes gave away her distress. He took her hand, deciding to save her. "I believe my father would be quite outraged if he knew you were speaking to his future _daughter-in-law_ that way."

Peeta knew it was a low blow when their faces became stony and their eyes darted to the ring on her finger. Finnick simply stared at the iridescent pearl that shone on her hand, while Haymitch met his eyes. Two different actions that represented the same thought: _Already._

He smiled at them calmly. It had been three months - surely they weren't naïve enough to think that his father would give them the whole year. Even if Katniss hadn't signed that damned agreement this would have happened. He absently twirled one of Katniss' curls around his fingers as he thought about the predicament.

"Of course, you aren't to tell anyone yet…" Peeta chirped happily his façade starting and ending with his tone. "It isn't supposed to be announced to the élite until next month… and the public, they won't find out until the victory tour. " He exaggerated a sigh, "It seems ridiculous, dragging it out like this, but there is decorum to uphold"

The two victors were looking at the he and Katniss, their eyes apologetic. He tried to give them a reassuring smile. But the truth was, they didn't know the half of it.

"Come on love," He said softly to Katniss, "Before we become conspicuous by our absence"

She gave him a pained smile. "Shall we dance?"

He grinned as he interpreted the message behind the simple question – _If it will keep me away from your father, I will let you twirl me around the dance floor_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Savior**

Chapter 6

* * *

Authors Notes: I can't believe it's been two weeks since I last updated. I apologize again for the delay… real life has a habit of taking up my time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Don't forget to leave your thoughts!

Oh and if you are interested I have posted links of the dresses that make up 'Katniss' Capitol wardrobe' on my profile page.

* * *

**Katniss: Winter Wishes**

_._

"_You'll freeze to death out here Katniss"_

_._

Katniss shivered as his calming voice dragged her from her thoughts. Snowflakes were fluttering around her and the cold wet sand beneath her was soaking through the skirts of her lovely, blue Victory Tour dress. Her dark twisted curls blew in the icy ocean breeze and there was a single tear frozen to her cheek. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes knowing he was right.

Peeta sighed, slipped out of his dark coat and dropped it over her thin shoulders. Warmth flooded her chilled body and she was filled with gratitude. He carefully sat next to her, his shoulder just touching hers, his eyes staring out at the never-ending ocean.

"Thank you" The young woman said through chattering teeth, her gaze returning to the sea.

The ebb and flow of the water calmed her in a way she had only ever known the forest of District Twelve to. And she needed that calm now. The Victory Tour had, so far, been torturous. Not only was President Snow personally accompanying her on the circuit, upon their arrival at each district she was given horrible pro-Capitol speeches to read out in front of the oppressed people of the districts.

Katniss knew she had no choice but to lie over and over again to the families and friends of the other tributes. She also knew they didn't know about the agreement that loomed over her head. And she knew that was why they stared with disappointment and anger shining darkly in their eyes. Unfortunately knowing didn't protect her from the pain it caused.

The whole event was slowly breaking the young victor's resolve. She sighed inwardly. If it hadn't been for his comforting strength and beautiful words she would have already been in pieces.

As she shut her silver eyes she closed the gap between them feeling her body sigh in relief as his warmth streamed into her. She noted silently that his attire was far more suitable for the freezing temperatures than the silky long dress that she had been dressed in. She wondered briefly if _someone_ was hoping she would freeze to death.

"Where is... he?" Katniss asked in barely a whisper. Her silver orbs meeting his striking blue eyes.

"I have no idea – maybe Finnick has captured his interest." Peeta replied. A small frown graced his lips as she nestled closer to him clearly frightened of her future father-in-law. "You needn't worry. We've been more than compliant with the agreement for two months now. I think we will be afforded a moment alone."

The victor nodded her gaze returning once again to the sea. The water is darker than she imagined it would be; tainted by the darkness of the clouds above them. She tries to imagine what it would be like in the summer with the blue skies above and the sun burning brightly. Deciding it would be beautiful, she turned to look at the man who was absently twisting her curls. Her lips formed a small smile; he only toyed with her hair when he was calm.

"What are you thinking?" Katniss asked softly. She watches as he blinks out of his thoughts and he moves to look at her. There were snowflakes in his golden hair, his skin was pale with cold and his lips had lost their colour. And when his cloudy, sapphire eyes met hers she decided that he had never looked more handsome.

"That I'm cold" He replied his lips twitching with a smile.

His mouth grew into a grin when she huffed; annoyed that he had chosen to dodge her question. She glowered and waited until he gave in, as he always did.

"I was thinking, no actually, I was _wishing_, that I could live in this moment forever." He whispered honestly.

A rosy blush spreads across Katniss' frozen cheeks. She smiled up at him, her silver eyes glittering, "I'm not sure you'd like it that much after a few weeks… you would get sick of the cold." She said matter-of-factly as she tried to ignore the orchestra that seemed to be playing in her chest.

"I suppose I might, if you left. But if you were to stay... I'm certain I could learn to live with it." He responded, his tone strangely shy. He leaned in closer to her so that his forehead was pressed against hers and they gazed adoringly into each others eyes. And for one perfect moment they were able to forget everything that made them so desperately unhappy.

"I'm sure I could too" She whispered honestly. He smiled and lifted her chin so their lips met in what was their first true kiss.

The young woman felt her body sigh in happiness as his mouth moved passionately against hers, his tongue slipping through her parted lips. She pushed her body against his while his hands tangled themselves in her hair, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. She savored the softness of his lips, the sweet taste of wine mixed with the salt from the ocean and the warmth of his mouth. She felt fire burn through her body as desire consumed her.

As they kissed, her hands ran down his shirt feeling the curves of his toned muscles underneath. Katniss let out a soft moan as he lied her down in the sand, his mouth not leaving hers. She pulled him closer, his body heavy and warm as it pressed into her. For the first time in months she felt alive. But it wasn't to last.

"I've found them Ma-am" A distant voice screeches. "They are on the beach."

Katniss' body cried out as he slowly pulled away from her, his eyes not leaving hers. He pressed his lips against her forehead and she closed her eyes. _Can't we have just one moment alone? _She asked silently as he pulled her to her feet. Her body shivered as the biting cold attacked her flushed skin and she tugged at his coat until she was wrapped up snugly.

The victor followed Peeta's gaze to find the owner of the voice, one of the District Four Peace Keepers, standing awkwardly behind them. He was noticeably unhappy to find their attention trained on him. He coughed uneasily. "I am sorry to interrupt but Miss Trinket is quite panicked. Miss Everdeen apparently needs to get ready before the dinner tonight." The man says quickly.

Katniss suppressed a frustrated sigh while Peeta nodded at the man, his eyes kind. Her lips quirked slightly, he was always respectful towards the _good_ Peace Keepers; the ones that didn't see the need to be impertinent or inflict pain on the district residents. The_ bad_ ones only ever saw the Snow in him.

The President's son took her hand, interlocking their fingers. "We had best not keep Miss Trinket waiting then" He said as he ushered for the Peace Keeper to lead the way. He held her hand tightly, not letting her move until there was a good distance between them and the stranger.

"Katniss" He whispered as they walked, his eyes staring up at the grey, cloudy sky. "I think I, I think I am falling in love with you."

The young woman faltered at the admission. She wasn't overly surprised by his feelings, he had told her as much with his kisses. _But did he have to say it?_ She thought. Because saying it made it real; and she wasn't ready for whatever this was to be real. She dropped her gaze to the ground, unsure of how to respond. She could hear the echo of her own thoughts in her mind… _She couldn't do this if he loved her._

"Sorry to interrupt again Mr Snow" The Peace Keeper said quietly. Katniss was surprised to see that he had stopped and was now standing in front of them with an apologetic expression on his face. "But Mr Odair wondered if you had a moment to speak with him at his home." He said as he looked at Peeta.

The young man nodded. "Please escort Miss Everdeen to Miss Trinket." He ordered gently before he turned to face her.

"I'll meet you at the dinner" He told her while sending her a reassuring smile. "I look forward to seeing what Cinna has you dressed up this time."

Katniss rolled her eyes as he walked away from her, headed towards the Victor's Village. She frowned because she knew that this could end more horribly than she dared to imagine; and because she was willing to take the risk. She shuddered when she realised that it had taken mere months to prove how wrong she had been. The truth was simply the opposite. S_he couldn't do this if he __didn't__ love her._

The District Twelve Victor sighed and ambled after the peace keeper muttering of men and moments, and wishing and words.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Real or Not Real**

.

"_So tell us you two, are the rumors true? Is there a wedding on the horizon?"_

.

Peeta Snow's icy eyes moved from Katniss' beautiful face to the quirky presenter Caesar Flickerman. The dark haired man was wearing a Cheshire smile as his eyes bounced between her currently bare ring finger, the crowd and the couple. The audience were quiet as they leaned towards the stage, impatiently waiting for an answer to the question. He could tell that they were ready to celebrate.

"Oh Caesar, you really do know how to make things so terribly awkward," Peeta sighed. He frowned and looked sadly at the floor.

Caesar's eyes widened and his lips formed a small 'o'. He shifted awkwardly in his sparkly purple chair. "Oh dear, well then, I'm certain that you will make an honest woman of her in the future." He laughed clumsily, as he tried to correct his mistake. Peeta sent Caesar a secret smile. The man was well aware that the two were 'officially' already engaged, and that this was just for show.

Katniss had buried her head in her hands in an attempt to hide her face. The sight caused Peeta's mouth to twitch upwards as he fought a grin. She was well acquainted with his tendency to upset the flow of these 'shows' and her body language told him that she knew he was about to do just that. Peeta chuckled as he turned his attention to the colorfully dressed presenter.

"Oh no, you've misunderstood me" He babbled apologetically, "I, had, well…" He stopped and looked at the audience shyly as he pulled a small blue box from his pocket and flashed it secretly at the crowd; grinning when it exploded with delight.

Caesar's giant smile returned as Peeta madly nodded towards Katniss holding a finger to his lips, apparently desperate to quiet the crowd. It was a struggle but soon a hush came over the enthused mass of people as they waited for the son of their _beloved_ president to propose to _their_ girl on fire.

Peeta knew he was playing his part acceptably when he caught a glimpse of his Father in the back rows. The old man was nodding in approval, a dangerous smirk on his face. The boy frowned inwardly as he realised that the small part of him that enjoyed this, was the part that made him a Snow.

He turned to Katniss who had taken her hands away from her face at the noise. She was regarding him with feigned confusion. He bit his lip, hoping that no one else could see the honest understanding that was shining in her steel eyes. "I had hoped to do this in private… and I am so sorry Katniss, but Casaer has forced my hand." He said slowly, his voice laced with feigned misery. "I'm sorry…I, I can't keep living like this… I can't… live…"

"What!" She breathed interrupting him, her eyes were wide and there was honest shock and grief in her beautiful features. "No, no, no!" She whispered to herself, for a moment forgetting the microphone. He hesitated, shocked by her reaction. Surely she understood this by now?

He stood quickly, grabbed her small hand and dropped to one knee. His eyes caught hers, reassuring her that it was all just part of the show. "I can't live _without you_ Katniss Everdeen." He finished with a small nervous smile. His heart clenched when he realised that what he said was real.

Peeta watched as her expression changed to surprised. "And I don't want to." He continued. "You are my reason to breathe and laugh and hope… and I would be the happiest and luckiest man alive if you would, be my wife."

Katniss jumped into his arms, and he twirled her as his lips found hers. This kiss was short and sweet _and real._ He pulled back, holding her tightly as the audience cheered and applauded and praised. "Yes, a thousand times, yes" She laughed, her face glowing with happiness. He closed his eyes and kissed her, again confused about how much of this was real, and how much of this wasn't.

"That's enough you two, save it for the wedding night!" Caesar laughs, his grin wider than ever. "We have a special guest!"

Peeta looked up to see his father stride on to the stage. He fought to keep the disgust out of his eyes as they shook hands. He was frustrated that the man had to keep reminding them of the dark thread that bound them together. Especially when, for just a moment, he had let himself believe that the whole proposal was real.

The young man's skin crawled when his Father pulled him in for an awkward hug. He was suffocated by the putrid smell that had been caused by years of playing god. "Congratulations son" the older Snow chuckled before he rounded on Katniss. "And welcome to the family Miss Everdeen."

The son of the President held his breath as he watched as his Father pulled the girl in for a hug and whispered words in her ear. It took every inch of his resolve to stop him from pulling the older man off her. Regrettably, he thought, this was one thing that he couldn't save her from. Whether she liked it or not, the moment her pen met the paper, she had become a Snow.

"So! The people of Panem _need_ details. When and where will this wonderful wedding happen?" Caesar chirped.

Peeta laughed at the presenter. "I only just proposed, how on earth could we have had time to determine the details?" He asked happily smiling widely as the crowd laughed along with him. He winked at Katniss who was shooting him a thankful look. He knew she didn't want to rush this either.

"President Snow? Surely you can help me out here, will it be this year? I've heard spring weddings are quite fashionable at the moment."

The young man turned to look at his father, dread twisting in his stomach. The older man smirked. "Oh you are all for ruining surprises this evening" His father cackled "I have actually taken the liberty of organizing a wedding for my son and his blushing bride. I am actually quite fond of winter weddings, as you can imagine I do appreciate a good Snow."

Peeta gripped Katniss' hand, hoping that she was doing a better job of keeping a smile on her face than he was. "That was, very _kind _of you Father." He said as calmly and happily as his voice would allow. He squeezed Katniss' hand hard, prompting her to speak.

The beautiful girl next to him shook herself out of her thoughts before she slowly took the President's hand in a display of gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she gushed before turning back to look into Peeta's reassuring eyes, "I don't know how we will ever repay you…"

Peeta paled as the reality of Katniss' words seemed to slam into his chest. He looked at his father who was smiling insanely.

"My dear girl, having you as part of my family will certainly be enough." The snake-like man laughed and the crowd sighed joyfully at his words.

"And what a wonderfully, happy and loving family it will be," Caesar laughed before he began his closing speech.

Peeta met Katniss' eyes and silently they agreed that the comment was simply _not real_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Savior**

Chapter 7

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. I really get a buzz out of them!

* * *

**Katniss: Dress-ups and Dishonesty**

_._

"_Ten? What on earth am I going to do with ten wedding dresses?"_

_._

Cinna laughed while Octavia, Flavius and Venia looked at her as though there she was crazy. She groaned inwardly, knowing that she had once again failed the _normal girl_ test. They would never understand the _true_ cost of all that silk, lace and all those sparkling gems. The hours of labour, the pitiful pay, the hunger, and the death. She shuddered and her eyes found the floor.

"There's going to be a competition!" Venia shrieked, obviously excited about the prospect. The woman was jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands. "The people of Panem will be voting on which one they like the most! That's why we're doing all this!" She babbled happily her hand waving at the photographer's set up.

Katniss' jaw set. _He's not even going to let me choose my own dress_. She thought annoyed. It was ridiculous really, she had never even come close to dreaming about 'wedding dress shopping'. Actually, she had pretty much crossed getting married off the list the moment her Father had died, leaving her mother in the depths of depression. _And yet here I am._ She thought bitterly. The woman adds 'the right not to marry' to the list of things that had been seized from her since she had won the games.

"How wonderful" Katniss muttered, a scowl on her face.

"Oh Katniss, don't turn _bridezilla_ on us!" Octavia giggled.

The young victor was going to ask what exactly a _bridezilla_ was, but she didn't get the chance. Her prep team pounced and dragged her to her small but lavishly decorated dressing room. The next hour was committed to getting her to back to beauty base zero, and the hour after that was devoted to hair styles. She wasn't exactly sure why it took so long considering it had only been a month since they had last done this. Actually, Katniss hadn't had a stray hair, blemish or imperfection since she had started living at the Presidential home in the Capitol.

"All done!" Octavia declared as she looked over the dark-haired woman approvingly. "She's all yours Cinna"

The designer gave the woman a kind smile. "Out then you three" He said, laughing when they all looked at him as if Christmas had just been cancelled. "I need to make sure that everything is perfect. Go and get yourselves a drink and entertain the photographer. This is going to take a while." Katniss sighed wondering if anyone in the Capitol knew how to do things quickly.

"So, is the future Mrs Snow ready to see dress number… Katniss!"

The victor blinked up at the designer from her new position on the floor. The recognition of her new title had caused a wave of dizziness, nausea and panic so overwhelming that she had actually dropped to the floor. And there she sat, her legs folded under her, taking deep calming breaths as she tried to get past the fact that she was giving up her family name to become a _Snow_.

"Katniss?" Cinna questioned gently as he reached out and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Are you all right?"

The woman looked up into his green eyes. "Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be!" She rushed as a whole new wave of panic crashed over her. The last thing Katniss wanted to do was get Peeta and she hauled back into their white-washed cells because of a silly reaction to a name.

"It's all right Katniss, we can _talk_ here" Cinna told her; apparently in tune with her current line of thought.

"A_ctually_ talk?" The young woman asked slowly. Her eyes flickered around the dressing room looking for any sign of the cameras and microphones that Peeta had shown her how to detect. She frowned and chewed on her lip distractedly. "I can't risk it Cinna" She whispered after a moment.

The man frowned. "President Snow is a snake who deserves to die a slow and painful death" He declared suddenly.

Katniss let out a strangled cry and grabbed her chest. She was shaking in panic and her heart thumped loudly as she waited for the barrage of peace-keepers. But they didn't come. And once fifteen minutes had passed she allowed herself to believe that the fashion designer was telling the truth. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her bouncing nerves.

"Sorry" she mumbled once she found her voice again. "I can't really afford to trust anyone these days."

Cinna sighed. "I understand Katniss. You are right to be careful. I am sorry that after everything that you've been through that this is how the Capitol rewards you, but you have to try and make the best of it… for now."

_For now_. She smiled letting the comforting words wash over her as he dropped the heavy layers of white silk and lace over her head. So Peeta was telling the truth: the rebels were planning on getting her out. "Have you, heard something?" She squeaked so quietly she wondered if it was possible for him to have heard her.

"There are plans." Cinna whispered as he laced up the back of the dress. "All right, you're all done. What do you think?"

He wore a grin as he spun her so that she faced the mirror. Katniss gasped as she took in the sight. The woman that stared back at her was stunning. So called _Number One_ was a beautiful a-line dress. It had a strapless lace top which clung to her tightly until her waist where there was a gold silk bow. Below that the silk skirt was gathered in two layers on top of a lace skirt that fell to the floor in a cathedral-length train. It was gorgeous and the Capitol would adore it, but it wasn't her. She sighed; she didn't even look like her anymore.

"It's beautiful Cinna" She admired honestly.

Cinna smiled. "Let's go face the critics." He laughed as he offered her his hand. "They will _just die_ if we leave them in the dark any longer."

Katniss rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly. For all their shortcomings, she did have a place in her heart for her prep team. They were always so bubbly and positive during their time with her. And she couldn't fault them for their gullibility.

"Oh my goodness Katniss you look absolutely stunning. That is the one. I am going to send my vote in for that one!" Venia cried, her eyes filling with happy tears.

Octavia gently reached out to touch the lace on the dress. "Cinna, you are incredible." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Katniss, you are growing up so fast!"

"Miss Everdeen" The photographer interrupted, "If we could get started…"

Katniss nodded beginning the afternoon of provocative poses and quick changes. She was dressed in dresses that made her look like magical characters out of fairy tales, her hair was plaited, curled straightened and pinned, and her lips were stained multi-coloured. The endeavour quickly became tiring and by the time she was to be changed into the last dress she was absolutely exhausted.

"Lucky last" Cinna remarked with a sympathetic smile.

"Finally" Katniss sighed as he helped her into the last dress.

The woman did a double-take when she looked at this one. It was obvious that it hadn't been designed for the Capitol but for her. The single layer of silk clung to her until her hips where it breezed to the floor. One shoulder was covered by a light sleeve and on her right side was a beaded representation of her mockingjay pin, which gathered the material across her stomach. She loved it instantly; it was perfect.

"Thank you" The woman whispered and her arms wrapped around him.

Cinna sighed, his eyes sad. "It won't win" He noted sadly.

"It doesn't matter" She said, and she meant it.

.

Katniss was relieved when the photographer snapped his final picture. She was more than ready to retire to Peeta's bed and sleep well into the next day. That was until Octavia decided to bring up a new, and not entirely welcome, topic of conversation.

"So have you thought about your underwear" She laughed with a wink.

"Should I have?" The victor asked, a frown gracing her stunning features.

"Of course you should have! It's your wedding night! And that man is hot!" She cried happily. "You need something spicy… "

Katniss blushed crimson. She hadn't really considered the wedding _night_ or the expectations of that particular occasion. The woman chose not to respond to Octavia's style suggestions and followed Cinna back into the changing rooms lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sure Peeta won't make you do anything you don't want to." The designer said quietly, although he looked unsure.

She met his gaze. "I know he won't" She replied honestly. "But I… no, _we_, _we_ may not have a choice."

Cinna froze, clearly shaken by her comment. She watched as his eyes clouded over as he considered her words. "What has changed Katniss?"

Katniss started to panic. There was no way that she was mentioning the agreement to him. "Nothing, it's nothing. You're right! Peeta is a good man with a kind heart. I will be safe."

There was a pause before Cinna spoke again "Katniss? Do you love him?"

Katniss wrapped her arms around herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers absently over the mockingjay on the dress. Yes. Yes she loved him. The man who she had been forced on, who had slowly become her ally and then her friend was now someone that she couldn't imagine being without. Her heart fluttered when she caught his eyes and her body tingled when he touched her. She was safe when he held her and she was on fire when they kissed.

_But is that the answer he wants?_ She wondered as she regarded the designer. She closed her eyes for a moment before the lie slipped from her lips. "No."

What she didn't know was that the two-letter untruth was to be the cause of Peeta and her downfall.

..

..

* * *

**Peeta: Players and Prophecies**

.

"_Where is Katniss?"_

.

Peeta's stomach was in knots as he stood by the breakfast table, waiting for a reply. The District Twelve victor had not been in bed when he had awoken and the man had assumed he would find her at the table, only she wasn't and in her place sat his father.

"I believe your fiancé has a dress fitting" The President said, glancing up from the morning paper. He passed a lift-out to his son. "The wedding dress has been selected."

Peeta took the small magazine. On the front was a picture of Katniss in one of the wedding gowns and the words "Dress Number Three is voted the Winner!" were typed in bold. He looked back at the photo: the dress she was wearing was layer upon layer of white silk with swirling patterns and glittering jewels. _She looks like a princess not a mockingjay._ He thought sadly as he placed the booklet carefully on the table.

The young man sat in his place, glancing up at his father who was still reading the paper. Two avoxes ran buzzed around him pouring drinks and taking the silver covers of the food so that he could select and serve himself from the collection of platters that made up the table. He thanked them with a nod, still looking over his father. "You are noticeably calm today" Peeta commented. He didn't' often attempt conversation with his father, but there was something nerve-racking about the older man's demeanour.

The president glanced up from the paper and met the boy's eye, a smile playing on his lips. "I suppose that bothers you" He noted, a strange sparkle in his eyes

Peeta's brow furrowed. "I suppose it does" He replied as he lifted his fork and took a bite of his food. He savoured the flavours for a moment trying to ignore the thoughts and feelings that their shared words had roused.

"I'm just contemplating my next move. It's my turn."

Peeta's eyes slowly moved from his plate to his father's face. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared with utter disbelief. The man had never openly discussed the rebels or their fight with him. They were on opposing sides of the chess board when it came to that particular topic, and his father had learnt that fact the hard way. _I suppose he doesn't need to worry anymore._ He thought bitterly.

"It's much easier now that there are only two players." Coriolanus Snow added as he sipped on a glass of champagne as if he was still celebrating Peeta's obligatory armistice.

The younger Snow pushed his food around the china plate as he considered the words. He couldn't help but think this Father was extremely injudicious in thinking that there were ever just two players in the game like the one they was playing. Unfortunately, or perhaps in this case, _fortunately_, life was rarely as black and white as the chess board, and the pieces were not as easy to predict.

The thought made him uneasy and he began to wonder just how many people were plotting moves at this moment. It unnerved him when a list formed and he suddenly found himself contemplating the pros and cons of taking the agreement to the Rebels. The risk of such an action was ridiculously high, but it might just be better than the consequences if someone decides to take things into their own hands. He shuddered at the thought of Katniss being chained up instead of him and resolved to try and get in contact with the District Four mentor.

"Ahh Mr Odair" His Father said smoothly. Peeta bristled as his eyes found the man he had just been thinking about. He met the male victor's sea green eyes and silent messages passed between them. _What are you doing here? - I don't know; where is Katniss? – She's safe._

Finnick bowed stiffly. "Mr President" He acknowledged with a smile.

"Thank you for coming. Please, join us." Coriolanus Snow motioned towards the seat next to Peeta as he spoke. "I was hoping that you would take up the role as Peeta's best man for the wedding next week."

Both young men glanced at each other in surprise. "I would be honored" Finnick said slowly as he turned back to meet the older man's eyes.

"Of course, I knew you would" Snow exclaimed, his tone menacing. "But I needed to make certain that you know what the role entails. You see I am worried that there may be a _hiccup,_ for lack of a better word, and I need you know that as the Best Man, you will be held personally responsible for anything that could potentially _ruin_ this special day"

Peeta watched as Finnick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Of course, I understand. I am certain that everything will go smoothly… they are a lovely couple, and very much loved by the people of the Capitol. Everyone will be betting on them."

Coriolanus Snow sat back in his chair and threaded his fingers together in front of him. "I agree Mr Odair, so does Miss Cresta."

Peeta's brow furrowed in confusion as Finnick took a sharp, deep breath. "Of course she does" Finnick said, his pitch slightly higher than before.

"She is staying with me, Mr Odair, until this event is over"

The President's son barely had time to react as Finnick threw himself across the table and wound his hands around the old man's throat. "Finnick!" Peeta shouted, suddenly on his feet. He grabbed the victor's arms and ripped the twenty-five year old off his Father, swinging him back into the wall behind them. "What the hell?" He snapped at his friend. The handsome man stared at him, broken.

The president's son spun to face his father to find a group of approaching peace keepers. "Don't you fucking touch him" He growled at them before meeting his father's eyes. "Call them off" He snapped angrily. A battle of wills ensued as Peeta stared down his father who was coughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath. "Call them off and swear to me right now that Annie will not be punished for this. Otherwise I will help him finish you off."

Coriolanus Snow panted, still trying to correct his breathing. His mouth twisted into a frown. "That's all you want. You save my life so that you can save his." He spat, "I really don't know where you get it from; your mother isn't nearly that selfless."

Peeta Snow stared at his father, waiting for the man's response.

"Fine, they won't be touched. But if _anything_ goes wrong at the wedding… I will kill you both." He spat before leaving the room, escorted by the peace keepers that had failed to protect him earlier. His Father had never liked being indebted to people, but he was still expecting a debate over the matter. _He obviously still needs Annie and Finnick alive._ He thought sadly before turning to face his friend.

"What the hell Finnick?" Peeta repeated softly.

"Annie and I, I loved her before he entered her in the games and I loved her more afterwards." Finnick whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "She's my Katniss."

Peeta slumped back down into his chair suddenly understanding_ exactly _how Finnick felt. "Then you can't afford to be so stupid… you nearly just killed her! He would not have taunted you with the information if he didn't have orders in place to have her executed should anything happen to him." The blonde sighed and watched as Finnick slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor.

"If it's any consolation, I know how you feel" The son of the president said as he pulled the burning folded paper from his pocket and dropped it so that it fluttered onto his friends lap.

"What the fuck is this?" The District Four Victor growled as his eyes scanned the dooming words.

"Just another reason for stopping you" Peeta explained quietly his eyes on the floor. "Just another reason for you to make _sure_… that the wedding goes as smoothly as possible."

"Oh hell Peeta" Finnick groaned his hand scrunching the piece of paper. "This is one giant fucking mess. I am so sorry."

"I'm not," Peeta whispered, "I'm furious, and frightened, and I wish this had all transpired so differently. But she's the best thing that has ever happened to me… and I'm not sorry"

Finnick Odair looked straight into Peeta's sparkling sapphire eyes as the three damning words tumbled out of his mouth.

"_You will be." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Savior**

Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Notes:  Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Just to let you know I have organized this story into three parts. _Part One: The Fall _ends with the chapter. _Part Two: The Fight_ begins with the next. As you can probably guess that means the next part will be focusing on the rebellion. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Katniss: **_**Her **__**Always**_

_**.**_

"_Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my loyalty forever. I promise to be yours, always…"_

_._

Katniss Everdeen gazed into his striking cerulean eyes as his beautiful words, his eternal promise, threatened to bring her to her knees. The handsome man was holding her hand, selflessly giving her the strength she needed to keep her from falling apart. Her emotions were running rampant, taking her on an exhausting roller-coaster ride as she swung between elation and devastation. _Why couldn't this have happened differently_? She silently asked the icy wind which gently lifted her glittering veil as it gusted around her.

The woman's silver eyes wandered from his face to the celebrant who stood proudly at the end of the long snow covered carpet, under the giant arch that was swathed with dark green vines and giant white roses. He was dressed in a golden robe and his purple hair was twisted into one of the Capitol's popular styles. He lifted his arms, a giant grin on his face as his amber eyes looked upon them. "I am honoured to pronounce you as husband and wife." He announced and the crowd seated in the chairs behind the couple erupted with ovation. "You may now kiss your bride…"

Silver met blue and his hands warmed her frozen cheeks. He tilted her head and his mouth crashed onto hers, lighting a fire in her soul. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands found the lapel of his jacket. Behind them the guests thundered and glittering confetti mingled with the snowflakes that danced in their air around them. She would have given anything to have lived in that moment forever.

Peeta gently brought the kiss to an end, his lips lingering millimeters from hers just long enough for him to whisper a soft "I love you". She felt heat rise in her cheeks and a smile dance on to her lips as she watched the emotion swirl in his eyes. He entwined her fingers in his and lifted their hands into the air as they turned to face the ecstatic Capitol crowd, together, united against the menacing darkness.

Katniss' eyes wandered to Primrose who was suddenly at her side. Her sister smiled as she gave her back the bouquet of red and white roses and lifted her wedding dresses train. She looked a vision in her red bridesmaid dress, her hair in ringlets and light makeup brushed across her face. Their eyes met and Primrose smiled before nodding to the celebrant who had begun to move.

The purple-haired man skilfully ushered them to an open gazebo that was wrapped in the same vines and roses where they could meet and greet the guests. The rush of colorful people was overwhelming. Everyone seemed to have the unnecessary desire to touch her and tell her just how much they adored her in the Hunger Games – as if she had been acting the whole time. Johanna Mason, who had an older looking Capitol man on her arm blatantly told her that her new mission was to steal Peeta away from her and Haymitch had almost made her cry with his whispered words of pride and encouragement.

It took just over an hour to get through most of the guests. Her lips and jaw ached from smiling for so long and her feet were sore from standing in her ridiculously high heels and she was glad to see the numbers decreasing. She silently hoped that Plutarch Heavensbee, the Master of the Ceremony, would stop finding more people to bring over to praise them.

"Congratulations."

Katniss turned her body to face the newest couple to offer their felicitations. She blinked, taken aback for a moment by the older couple's appearances. Both the man and the woman wore simple colored suits instead of extravagant fashion items.

"Hello Beetee, Wiress, thank you." Katniss said as she accepted hugs from both of them. She wondered how they had managed to get away with such plain outfits.

"I see Johanna has lost her clothes again" The woman stated shaking her head as she stared over Katniss' shoulder. The bride watched as the woman's expression changed suddenly to one of surprise. "Now that's interesting"

Katniss' brow furrowed as she followed the dark haired woman's gaze to just behind a naked Johanna. There was a small space, about fifteen centimeters square, just hidden behind a pot plant that seemed to be vibrating. She was completely perplexed by the rippling air that distorted the view of the snow-covered gardens behind it.

"A force field" Beetee whispers "Dear me, you certainly are celebrities aren't you" He adds, his true message clear as day. _President Snow is taking NO chances with you two. _

"My father-in-law doesn't like birds" She concedes cryptically to the two District three victors. Both of them send her sympathetic looks before leaving with the rest of the guests.

"Katniss!" called Finnick who pranced up to her with his usual energy, dragging a blushing Prim behind him. "This girl is an absolute treasure! She is so polite! Are you sure that you weren't adopted?" His wide sea green eyes studied her face as his grin got exponentially wider as he watched her silver eyes narrow and a scowl grace her features.

"I believe you promised to behave Finnick" Peeta cautioned, a smirk playing on his lips. He pulled his new wife into his arms so that her back was flush against his chest and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Katniss turned her head to look at him and their eyes locked before his mouth gently met hers. _He always comes to my rescue at times like this... _She thought.

"I think you're the one who needs reminding to behave. If you want… we could just leave you in a hotel and get a digital artist to edit you into the photos later! You can sort out all that sexual tension before the reception." The District Four Victor teased with that Cheshire grin.

Katniss blushed crimson. So did Primrose. Peeta clapped Finnick over the back of the head with the palm of his hand. "Do I need to go through the definition of the word behave?" Peeta asked, but he really didn't look overly bothered by the comment. Katniss scowled at him causing Finnick to laugh, hard.

"She's going to _punish_ you tonight good sir" He teased and he raised his hand to ruffle Peeta's curls good naturedly.

Katniss glowered dangerously at the best man and wondered if her new position as a Snow gave her access to any decent assassins. She blinked and suddenly panic spread through her as she realised exactly what she was thinking. The last thing she wanted to be the cause of anyone else's torture or death. Swallowing she looked at Peeta who had calmly taken her hand, noticing the shift in her demeanor. _Always _She noted thoughtfully as he saved her from her own dark thoughts.

"The photographers are waiting Katniss"

The woman nodded silently but didn't move when he did and as he turned to look at her she threw herself at him, closing the gap between them as her lips met his. The hunger she felt on the beach returned with a vengence and she burned with longing, with lust and with a desire to forget everything that had brought her to this point.

"Katniss" Peeta whimpered huskily against her lips. He took her shoulders and held her away, staring at her with both surprise and unmistakable desire. "We… you.." He took in a sharp breath.

The victor blushed, "I don't have the words" She whispered "But…"

"You love me" Peeta breathed his azure eyes staring into her sparkling silver orbs.

She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Always" she confessed and she was engulfed by flames when his mouth hit hers.

.

.

* * *

**Peeta: **_**His Mockingjay**_

.

"_Twirl for us Mrs Snow!"_

_._

The night was in full swing when Caesar Flickerman and his camera crew decided to join the party. Peeta eyed the dark haired man who was in the midst of questioning his new wife. He couldn't help but feel anxious… something wasn't right.

The president's son's blue gaze fluttered around the reception. The grand ballroom of the Snow's presidential mansion had been decorated exquisitely. The room's walls were covered with glittering white and silver drapes and all the tables were adorned with tall glass vases that were packed with white and red roses. The tables had been organized in a circle and a large wooden dance floor had been placed in the centre with a glittering crystal chandelier hanging above it. The floor plan, he noted, reminded him of a clock.

The room was absolutely bursting with people. Most of them were friends of his father, Hunger Games victors or members of the Capitol elite. He knew that somewhere in the mix was little Primrose and Katniss' mother. He hoped that Haymitch was looking after them; the mentor had promised both Peeta and Katniss that he wouldn't leave their side.

The groom looked back at the T.V. personality and camera crew which were still badgering his wife about her dress. The word wife rolled quietly of his lips and his face lit up with a warm smile. All things considered, he had been quite lucky that things had worked out the way that they had. This would not be nearly as enjoyable for either of them if they had come to hate each other…

"_OH"_

The startled cry brought him rushing out of his thoughts as his eyes found Effie who was standing dumbstruck, her delicate, gloved hand clamped over her mouth. Peeta followed her gaze to Katniss who was… on fire. Literally. He started towards her, watching as the white wedding dress burnt away to reveal another. One made of tiny black feathers.

Peeta Snow stopped dead in his tracks as he met her panicked silver orbs. His heart was pounding in his chest, the silence of the room around him was echoing in his ears and he had to fight to keep his body from shaking. He had been so caught up in his feelings that he had made the same mistake as his father. He had assumed that he had known all the players in the game.

His eyes darted to the stylist who had been asked to take a bow by Caesar. _Nice Full House Cinna… but are you ready for the Royal Flush you are about to be dealt? _He thought disdainfully as he willed himself to walk to her.

"W-hat do you think… Mr Snow?" The usually ever-so-eloquent Mr Flickerman asked slowly, his pitch higher than normal.

Peeta took a deep breath. "I think that she looks more beautiful than ever." He declared as he placed a hand on her face. "She has always been a Mockingjay Caesar… and she deserves to be able to fly… and everyone wants to see her do so."

Katniss stared at him in horror, but Peeta ignored it. It was too late now; Cinna practically ripped up the agreement when he first dreamt up the idea of lighting on her fire and letting her rise from the ashes as a Mockingjay in the home of the President. "Dance with me" The young man pleaded, his blue eyes clouded with anguish. He wasn't sure how long they had, how long until the cameras were shut down and the peacekeepers came a 'marching. She nodded, tears glinting in the silver orbs that he had come to love so much.

It wasn't so much a dance as an embrace. His arms were tightly wound around her and hers around him. Her head was tucked neatly under his chin as they swayed to the gentle music that was suddenly both loud and eerie in the silent room. No-one joined them on the dance floor, but they didn't notice - neither of them had any desire to share their silent goodbyes.

Katniss shifted as the song came to an end and his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sorry" They said in unison and his mouth found hers for one gentle, loving last kiss.

The second hand on the grandfather clock seemed to move painfully slowly. And the sound was painfully loud.

_Tick… tock…._

_Boom_

The double doors exploded open and rows of peacekeepers marched in, their eyes dark with duty, and their mouths set with determination. Their sudden appearance shattered the silence as screams and shouts filled the young man's ears. A blur of colour whirled around him as guests in their rainbow outfits frantically tried to escape the potential massacre. He pulled his Mockingjay closer and pressed his lips into her cheek.

"_Convince him_ you didn't know. Yell, scream, shout, cry, beg – just convince him" He whispered into her ear.

Hands grabbed at him and metal struck at his arms until he let go of her. The dragged him back roughly, throwing him like a rag doll to the Head Peace Keepers. He ignored the pain and the blood as he watched them do the same to Katniss – but where he had submit in defeat, she continued to fight. He dropped his head in shame and watched as red stained the white marble floors.

Peeta could hear his name as it came off her lips over and over, willing him to fight for her. _Please Katniss, play his game, once more for your life._ He thought as he silently begged her to stop.

"PEETA" She screamed once more… but it was different. His head snapped up to meet her silver pools which were no longer focused on him, but were watching Beetee who was in the centre of the room, with a length of wire, that had been twisted into a noose. _No, it's a Lasso. _ He thought as he watched the old man swing it in circles above his head.

"PEETA!" Katniss screamed and he watched as she competently took down the two peace keepers that had been restraining her. She started to run, still screaming his name when the earth under them shuddered, bringing them all to the ground. A deafening screeching sound brought his hands to his ears and he watched with awe as the roof was ripped from the building by a hovercraft… one with _district thirteen_ painted messily on the side.

Glass, stone, wood and metal arced over them, sliding down the sides of the hissing force-field that curved over them, saving them from their deaths. The electrical screams split his ears and the blinding light made it almost impossible to see what was happening… _almost._ Because when he looked for her, he couldn't miss the scrawny shadow threading a wire onto an arrow, or the outline of a bird aiming that same arrow at their sparkling savior.

"KATNISS!" He screamed, his heart beating in his throat. Adrenaline consumed him and he stumbled to his feet. He rushed forward, his head spinning from loss of blood and his mind reeling with the whisperings about time. _Tick tock. _

The young man fell again and again as he tried to run to her, to stop or to help her, he wasn't sure... But he was far too late. His blue eyes darkened with dread as he watched the arrow fly up and _through_ a small _chink_ in the dome. He followed the white light as it engulfed the golden thread until it reached its target when, for a split second, everything was neon blue. He took in a sharp breath only to have it knocked out of him when the rolling force of the electrical explosion sent him flying back.

Peeta landed flat on his back, his body lost and broken. _Please save my Mockingjay,_ he begged the white and silver clouds that danced above him in the night sky. He repeated this prayer over and over, hoping that it would save her as he drifted in and out of the darkness that wanted to consume him. His eyes fluttered closed as consciousness slipped away, but not before he felt the frozen droplets hit his cheeks.

_Snow,_ he thought as his world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Savior**

Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Notes:  So, I've taken creative license here and have limited this chapter to Katniss' perspective only. Sorry to all the Peeta fans – I promise that I will make up for it future chapters!

As always thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts!

* * *

**Katniss: P's and Qu's  
**

.

_"Peeta? Peeta!"_

.

The first time Katniss Everdeen awoke, she wasn't really conscious. Her eye's opened to reveal those lovely silver orbs to the doctors of District Thirteen, but she couldn't really see them. Everything was a blur of color and light, and she felt as if she was so very far away from the voices that called her name. She blinked three or four times, trying to put together a picture from the glittering swirl of stars until something golden came into view and a soft raspy name flew from her lips. "Prim?" She questioned. Noise followed, and she felt a hand squeeze hers before her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted back into her dreams.

Three days later, the young woman opened her eyes again. She could make out the shapes now even though the dark outlines blurred into the bright white walls of the small room. There weren't so many people this time; her sister who was asleep next to her, her mother who was stood beside the bed, hope shining in her pale blue eyes, and Gale who sat next to her, his callused hand holding hers. Her silver gaze hovered on each of them, before it flickered around the room searching for those who were missing. The movement made her dizzy and the stars began to return. Tears budded in the corners of her eyes as she fought off the darkness. "Peeta?" Katniss asked, feeling her heart burn with pain. Gale let go of her hand and her mother's eyes turned dark causing a sob to escape her dry lips as she lost the will to fight. This time, she jumped into the black.

There was a span of two weeks before the victor woke again. This time, her iron eyes snapped open, alight with fire as her body was roughly shaken. Her gaze jumped around the room until it landed on the only occupant other than her: Haymitch Abernathy.

"I told the idiot doctors to stop mollycoddling you; told them you'd wake up if someone was trying to kill you, but what would I know?" Haymitch barked taking a mouthful of liquor from a sleek glass bottle in his hand. "We victors are all the same - fucked up!" The shaggy man dropped into the seat beside the hospital bed and took another swig out of the bottle. "You know, this shit is illegal here. They're trying to get me to sober up… I had to steal this from Coin's personal stash. Damn greedy cow."

Katniss sighed and shook her head at her mentor. She had no idea where they were, or who Coin was, but she didn't think that getting him sober was that bad an idea. _Especially when he's like _this she thought, slightly disgusted by the strong scent of alcohol. He smirked at her, as if he could tell what she was thinking, and took a long swig of from the bottle of spirits.

"You going to get up this time Princess?" He asked, his steel seam eyes meeting hers.

"Princess?" She repeated, hoping that he could figure out the rest of her question. Her throat was sore and dry making it hurt to talk. Actually, right at that moment, her whole body hurt so much that she wondered if she had been run over by the Capitol's train, multiple times, in her sleep.

"Prefer sweetheart did you? Shouldn't have married that Capitol Prince then." He muttered as he lifted the glass bottle once again.

Katniss' breath hitched and in mere milliseconds she was sitting up choking back tears, her heart and mind suddenly aching. "Peeta!" She shrieked as she fought with the white cotton sheets that seemed to be restraining her legs. Tears began to fall as her body cried out in pain, objecting to her movements, as she tried to pull herself from the bed.

"Katniss!" Haymitch exclaimed as he attempted to grab her flailing limbs. She heard the smash of the bottle falling to the ground, and was distracted by the frothing liquid as it spread, soaking the floor beneath Haymitch's feet. It was at this point that she realized the awkwardness of her position. She was hanging off the bed, her legs still twisted in the ivory linen, her upper body being held up by the District Twelve Mentor and her eyes staring down at the floor. "What a fucking waste." He mumbled as he swung his arm under her knees, lifted her, and dumped her back on the bed.

Katniss stared at him. "Please, please tell me he's here." She begged, her eyes pleading with the man. It really was pointless though, she already knew the answer, because unless he was incapacitated she was certain she would have found him sitting by her side.

Haymitch dropped into the seat and brought a hand to his face. "What the hell does it matter kid. Everyone here knows it all wasn't real. You're free now. Go back to being an Everdeen or even a Hawthorne if you want."

Katniss didn't reply. The words _not real_ were playing over and over in her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember everything correctly. Yes there were moments of 'not real' at the beginning, but that had all changed. _Surely they know that?_ She thought, but when she looked at Haymitch who was pinching the bridge of his nose she knew _they_ didn't. "But he's for the rebellion. He saved me."

Haymitch let out an exasperated sigh. "Not you too"

_What?_ She wondered. "What the hell is going on Haymitch? Where am I?"

The scruffy man looked up at her. "You're in District Thirteen sweetheart." He replied, "And as to what's going on – you're upsetting everyone, as per usual."

"I've been unconscious." Katniss stated coolly. _How could I possibly be upsetting everyone?_ She thought sardonically, but her observation was brushed off by Haymitch's wobbly wave.

"I know!" He snapped, rolling his eyes. "You'd think that'd mean I'd get a break right?"

Katniss' brow furrowed in confusion and she remained silent, willing Haymitch to continue.

"Calling out that boy's name in your sleep! You've got most of us completely confused, the doctors think you have Stockholm syndrome_,_ your hunter's heart is in pieces… and Coin went ballistic. She apparently doesn't have a lot of time for your husband." He explains as he stares longingly at the liquor on the floor. "It's all been one big fucking drama. I figured you'd be alright once you came to… but seems I was wrong. Maybe you are messed up in the head with this Stockholm thing."

"Stockholm thing?" Katniss repeats, waiting for him to explain further.

"Apparently it's when hostages develop _feelings_ towards their captors, to the point of defending them, wanting them, _loving_ them." He elucidates, his eyes regarding her with a probing stare. "I told them that it couldn't be that cause you don't _do_ feelings like a normal person."

The young victor had one hundred other questions, but she couldn't voice them. She was so angry at his words that her body was shaking. _How dare they sit around and discuss Peeta and I like that._ She fumed silently. But her resolve was shaken when she wondered how she could convince them that this wasn't the case. That she loved him because he was, well, _him._ Not because she was held prisoner. And if she couldn't do that… how on earth was she going to save him? _If he's still alive to save… _The voice in her head noted darkly. She felt her heart break.

"I wasn't even _his_ hostage." She argued desperately, making the point that if she was suffering from the syndrome that she would have to be feeling something towards President Snow not Peeta. She blanched and suddenly felt the need to throw up at just the thought developing feelings for the snake of a man. "Please Haymitch; it sounds like I'm going to need someone on my side to convince everyone to save him." She adds, narrowing her eyes at the Quarter Quell Victor.

"You want to save him?" Haymitch questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You realize that his father is the Rebel's enemy."

"What about all the things he's done for the rebellion? All the things he's given up! The rebellion asked him to save me and he just did it!"

"Not that again" Haymitch muttered. "That's _not real_ Katniss… Finnick was going on about the same thing, but Coin says it had nothing to do with the rebellion. Peeta chose to take you as his; he's no different from all those other Capitol scumbags. He picked you like a flower and then watched you wilt"

The woman's jaw slackened slightly. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, because she was so tired and confused. She was so certain that it wasn't like that, that he was different, that he had been forced… the agreement! She fought the tears and let the flames of anger consume her pain. "You're wrong. I want to talk to Finnick – Coin is lying!"

Haymitch gaped at her, "Coin is..." He repeated slowly, "Fuck Katniss! You don't even know Coin?"

"No I don't" The silver eyed woman snarled, "But I do know Peeta, and he isn't like that, he would never…"

"He used you! You were nothing but a source of entertainment... I'm sorry sweetheart but the reality is that he just wanted in you pants!"

"HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME" She screamed causing Haymitch to fall silent. The man's eyes were wide as he stared at her. "He didn't touch me..." She whispered before falling into a mess of sobs. "He didn't _want_ to hurt me. He didn't even _want_ to save me because he knew I'd get hurt. Because he knew we'd get hurt. You've got it wrong Haymitch."

The man's face contorted with confusion. "Do you love him?" He asked all of a sudden.

"I, I, just…"

"That's a yes." He sighed putting his head in both his hands.

"You know she's lying Haymitch! You saw him in District Twelve, he saved all of us. Do you really think that he would have done that if he didn't care about the rebellion?" She snapped at the man.

Haymitch stared at her for a long moment as his quick mind processed this piece of information. His eyes flashed with confusion "I think love can make anyone do crazy things," he replied quietly but didn't sound certain. The shaggy man sighed, "Fuck sweetheart. I don't know, I really don't... talk to the fancy head doctor… if you're still sure about all this afterwards, maybe I'll know then," he said as he stood up to leave.

For a moment, she is distracted by how his footsteps make a crunching sound as he walks straight through the broken glass. Her silver gaze follows his feet as she sorts through the mess of emotions to find the calm she needed in order to understand what was happening. She concentrates on breathing, and lets out a sad sigh when her mentor pulls open the large door.

"Wait, Haymitch." She says suddenly, drawing his attention back to her.

"What now Princess?"

"What happened? How did I get here? What do I need to know about here?" It frustrated her that she actually had to ask. Peeta would have got it the moment she said wait. The thought made her heart ache. _Please, please be alive._

The drunkard sighs and slams the door before crunching his way back to the seat next to the bed. "You fucked it all up." He said bluntly. "You weren't actually supposed to marry him. We were all there, waiting for you to say no and run out of the ceremony."

She felt as if he had slapped her. She looked at her hands that were gripping the edge of the sheet. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"Finnick was supposed to tell you…" Haymitch admitted, "Of course, we didn't know about Cinna's dress." Haymitch commented. "But I don't think you or Finnick did either, did you sweetheart? I wouldn't go shouting out about that if you want to get that boy out of there... Coin is already upset with the way the rescue mission went."

Katniss' eyes darted up. "Peeta's alive?" She asked, holding her breath in anticipation.

"According to our sources in the Capitol; yes he is alive." Haymitch considered this for a moment while she released her breath. "President Snow must think…" He muttered to himself, staring at her while his quick mind processed his idea. He shakes his head, but the clouds of worry don't leave his eyes.

"Is Cinna... okay?" She asked quietly.

Haymitch's gaze dropped to the floor. "We aren't sure, but we don't think so. He was separated from the rescue team and we haven't heard anything about him since." He replied gently, his voice laced with regret.

Katniss frowned and let her eyes wander around the small hospital room for the first time. She needed a distraction because, between Peeta and her kind stylist, she was about to fall to pieces. She sighed as she looked at the bleeping machine next to her… both men were just doing what they could to save her. She buried her face in her hands as the memory of that innocent little _no_ flooded back to her. _This is my fault! _She thought despondently.

_**BANG!**_

The sound of the door being thrown open drew her out of her dark thoughts and her silver eyes spied the faces of family and strangers as the room flooded with people.

"Katniss!" Prim cried, her features flooding with relief as she dashed up to her bed, their mother hot on her heels. She forced a small smile, as they pulled her into a tight embrace and she told herself to thank Haymitch later for keeping them alive. She peaked over her sister's shoulder at the only other familiar face in the room. The boy who was her best friend stood at the back of the room, next to stern looking woman with straight white hair. She tried to catch his eye, but he avoided her, his eyes on the floor. She sighed knowing that apologies were in order.

"Miss Everdeen…I'm President Coin..." The woman with white hair said; her tone cold.

"Mrs Snow" Katniss corrected; her eyes dark with challenge.

Both Gale and the woman visibly flinched at her amendment but while Gale looked hurt, the woman looked furious. "You will not be called that here." She snapped, "If you wish to keep his name, fine, but while in District Thirteen you will be Miss Everdeen."

"But it's not my name." Katniss stated coolly, "I've been married now for…" She blinked when she realised that she didn't know and spun to face Haymitch. "How long have I been out?"

The man cringed. He had obviously hoped to avoid revealing this piece of information to her. "A month" He answered darkly. "Give or take a few days, but we've been here for four weeks now."

Katniss paled as the reality of this length of time hit her. Peeta had been a prisoner of the Capitol for a whole month. Her husband, the man who would take her punishment should she defect from the agreement had been in his psychotic father's grasp for a month. She panicked. "We have to get Peeta out now!" She cried her silver eyes wide with fear. "You can't just leave him there, the Snow will kill him."

Coin seemed to flinch ever-so-slightly at Katniss' claims, but she relaxed a moment later leaving the victor to wonder if had even happened. "Peeta is hardly at risk. The boy is his father's son… manipulative and cunning… and he has lived in the Capitol for a lot longer than you Miss Everdeen. He knows how to survive there."

Katniss opened her mouth and closed it twice before giving up on her argument for a moment. She hadn't expected the woman to give her an answer that she could both understand and relate too. Yes Peeta was manipulative… he could tell a lie without blinking and in a way that made him cunning… but she didn't appreciate the insinuation that those things made him like his father, because the young man she had fallen for was not a man who chose to bask in wealth and power while oppressing the people of the districts. She narrowed her eyes. "I want him rescued, until that time I don't want anything to do with your rebellion." She snapped.

Haymitch let out a string of swears, while the plump man in the corner, who she recognized as a game maker, rushed to tell her that she was being unreasonable and that by all accounts Peeta Snow was fine. Coin's expression twisted into a snarl. "Anything else?" She growled her eyes dark with anger.

"I want him to have immunity, when he's here. He shouldn't have to suffer because of his family's choices, and I want to be able to hunt, if there is somewhere to, and I'd like to go back to District Twelve..."

She knew the moment their faces fell at the name of her home that something horrible had happened. She held her breath and waited as the wandering eyes of the occupants of the room silently decided who was going to tell her. The silence was lengthy and cold until Gale coughed, and finally met her eyes.

"District Twelve is gone Katniss, Snow burnt it to the ground." He told her sadly.

"Oh" She whispered, because what else could she say. "What about… everyone…?"

Again silence.

"I got as many people out as I could" Gale responded, his eyes haunted. "We traveled through the woods until we happened across a downed Hovercraft. We borrowed its radio and learned about the survival of District Thirteen. They flew out another ship to come and get us… but there aren't too many of us left Katniss. The town is gone… the seam is gone."

Her throat went dry and her heart pained at his words. "What about the other districts? What about us, aren't we all at risk?" Katniss asked as she tried to drown out the screams that were echoing in her ears. She could see the flames beginning to dance before her eyes. _Fire is catching…_ She thought silently. She swallowed knowing that the destruction of District Twelve was on her shoulders.

"The other districts are all still standing. And as for us, we're slightly more prepared for attack" Said the man standing at President Coin's shoulder. He was probably in his mid-forties, had gray hair and light blue eyes. "I'm Boggs" He added with a kind smile.

"How?" Katniss questioned, for the first time in a long time feeling dangerously uninformed.

"Well we're a fair distance underground to start with, we have sensors that will detect an incoming attack and we have evacuation procedures firmly in place. We've been wiped out before, remember." He explained gently. She noted that he was far more patient than the woman he stood beside.

"Oh right." She muttered recalling her history class _discussions_ and the Capitol's propaganda about District Thirteen and how the entire place had been obliterated as a consequence for the uprisings during the Dark Days. She shuddered as she realized that the next generation will learn of the destruction of District Twelve.

"Perhaps it would be better if you were bought up to speed before you started to make demands?" suggested Boggs, his pale blue eyes meeting her silver ones.

Coin bristled. She obviously didn't much like the idea of her being informed before making her requests. "We've already wasted too much time!" The woman snapped. "I want to know what she wants now!"

"Peeta" Katniss said without hesitation.

The whole room let out exasperated sighs and looked at the girl whose eyes were alight with fire with frustration, contempt and disappointment. She met the gaze of each and every one of them again before she reiterated her desire to save the man who had saved her.

"Peeta." She repeated firmly. "Or your Mockingjay won't sing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Savior**

Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Notes:  I didn't intend for this chapter to be entirely focused on Katniss, but it's turned out that way I promise the next chapter will reveal where our golden boy has been all this time! I apologize for taking so long, real life has been quite hectic. As always, thank you for all your support and feedback.

Oh and if you are looking for a good read, you should check out Fires in Winter by Salanderjade! It tells the story of President Snow and it's really well written! Check it out!

_And on with the story…_

* * *

**Katniss: Reunions and Rescues  
**

.

"_I understand your concerns, but it is my professional opinion that she is not suffering from Stockholm syndrome. She is simply in love with the boy…"_

.

Katniss had to resist the urge to snort at the frustrated looks that the occupants of the large board room were giving the poor Doctor. It was quite clear that this was not what they wanted to hear as it meant that the only way to _fix_ _her_ was to embark on a potentially suicidal rescue mission. She glanced around, taking in their expressions. The four key players in the Rebellion hierarchy seemed to be suffering from what her mother would call the different stages of loss; as if this conclusion was something worth grieving.

Plutarch was obviously in _denial_. The man hadn't stopped shaking his head since the Doctor spoke and he energetically argued against the diagnosis as though he was an expert on the subject. Coin was clearly _angry_. The woman's eyes flashed with fury and her hands were tightly clenched as she too debated fervently with the good doctor. Boggs looked _depressed_ by the idea. His head was in his hands and his body was slouched in defeat, and she realised that the man was empathetic to her plight. Paylor though, she had _accepted_ the news. The General was the voice of reason, reminding the others of the Doctor's training and expertise in the area in an attempt to mediate the mayhem. Katniss' steel gaze fell upon the kind Doctor and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

The man who had spent hours listening to her recount the story of her time in _captivity_ had drawn this conclusion a little over a week ago, but had been too afraid to present his findings to the group of leaders until he had explored and debated the fact from every angle. She had hated every minute of their sessions but had endured them, knowing that they would ultimately save Peeta; she only wished that it hadn't taken so long. Three whole weeks had passed since she had regained consciousness. _Three weeks of District Thirteen politics while Snow has Peeta, _she thought bitterly.

District Thirteen was not at all like the other districts, or the Capitol for that matter. Everything was stringently controlled and structured and the place ran like clockwork because of it. It bothered her because she felt no one could really be free here, not when they weren't given a chance to run their own lives. She _understood_ that the District's current way of life was a result of its past, but that didn't mean she had to agree with it and because of that, she decided, she didn't have to adhere to its rules either. Of course her decision and subsequent actions had upset everyone _further,_ but while they continued to upset _her _she really saw no reason to stop. Plus, she reasoned, upsetting everyone was an important part of her resume.

Katniss blinked herself out of her thoughts and focused for long enough to find that the room was still arguing. She sighed dejectedly and used her hands and feet to skid the heavy chair back across the concrete floor. The screech the movement made was piercing and the whole room turned their attention towards her. She forced a tired smile at them then stood, turned on her heel and walked out the door wordlessly. The young woman was tired of not being in control and she refused to sit around listening to them argue about her past, present, and future as though they knew better. She had better things to do… like figuring out how to get into Finnick Odair's guarded hospital room.

The District Four Victor was _off limits_ to everyone. Apparently he had been driven mad by his separation from Annie Cresta, the girl he was in love with who was also being held by Snow, and was a danger to both himself and the citizens of District Thirteen. She, however, refused to believe this and was certain that the reason they were keeping him out of the way was so he couldn't shed any light on Peeta's role in the rebellion. She had been shot down when she had voiced this opinion originally, but she knew that some of them were starting to come round. Haymitch for one couldn't understand how complete isolation could possibly be helping Finnick, but he really wasn't able to help. Her mentor was in the midst of rehabilitation after years of alcoholism… to say he was a confused mess was an understatement.

Katniss sighed knowing that it was her lack of allies that was making this all so complicated. That was why her number one priority for the past week had been Finnick Odair's _rescue_. She knew that he was a key player in the rebellion and she needed his support; and for him to explain what the hell was going on. And she had somehow managed to convince herself that this was a much better plan than attempting to talk _feelings _with Gale. _Haymitch is much more insightful when he is intoxicated_, she noted quietly as she considered their erstwhile conversation.

The young victor's feet, which had been absently carrying her through the twisting halls and corridors of the underground district, came to an abrupt stop around the corner from the aforementioned hospital room. She bit down on her lip and peeked around the corner to find the same two guards standing dutifully in front of the door. _I wish I had my bow_, she thought, although she was certain that while killing the guards was a simple solution, it was probably not the wisest. Feeling suddenly defeated she went to leave, only to smack her elbow against a small red box that was protruding from the wall. She had to throw her hands up to cover her mouth to muffle her cries as the pain spread up and down her arm.

Katniss' silver eyes flickered to the box as she rubbed her throbbing elbow. She blinked twice before she realised that it was some sort of emergency button and then a third time before she knew that she had unintentionally found a way to get rid of the guards. She smirked at her own brilliance and pressed it, realizing too late that she hadn't thought over the consequences of such an action.

Lights flashed and sirens screeched around her and the once empty halls were suddenly filled with people. She stood still, stunned by the suddenness of everything, and by how completely organized and calm it was. For a moment she wondered if it would even work seeing as the whole "plan" had relied upon a certain amount of panic. _Only one way to find out_, she thought as she took in a sharp breath and began following the crowd around the corner.

A small smile appeared on Katniss' face when she found that the guards had left their post. Her hunter's eyes darted around the hall for any sign of them as she continued to walk with the crowd. As the group passed the entrance to Finnick's _room_, she ducked away, hiding until she could slip in unnoticed. As she closed the door behind her, she let her gaze take in the simple room with its whitewash walls and metal furniture until she found the only occupant of the room pacing along the back wall looking frustrated and worried, but not even slightly mad.

"Finnick?" She questioned softly.

The man turned to face her with a surprised look on his face. "Katniss! What the hell is going on?" Finnick exclaimed his eyes clouded with worry.

The young woman sighed audibly, "I was sort of hoping you could tell me that," she mumbled in reply.

The bronze man regarded the District Twelve victor for a moment, thinking over what she had said. "Peeta's not here is he?" he questioned while striding across the room to gently take her hand.

Katniss frowned and shook her head. Her shoulders sagged under the weight of the simple question and Finnick's kind gesture. She had managed to hide the pain by channeling it into her anger at the ignorance of the rebellion leaders, but she had no reason to do this with Finnick. He knew and he understood… and it was like a dagger was being driven through her heart.

"Let's go," he said, as he eyed her with sympathy. The handsome man pulled on her hand and dragged her towards the door, "we need to talk."

Katniss let him pull her out and she clung to his hand as they disappeared into the throng of people that were making their way down the hall. They weaved through the crowds until they were able to duck down a silent corridor and into a small utility room. The dim light flickered above them as Finnick flipped two buckets for them to sit on. It was cramped and uncomfortable, but at least they wouldn't be interrupted for a while.

"Tell me everything" He instructed the young woman once they were settled.

Without hesitating she launched into the story of what had happened since she had awoken. How no-one seemed to want to believe that she _wanted_ to marry Peeta; that she _wanted _to rescue him. She admitted that she felt uninformed and that no-one seemed to want to tell her anything while her mental state was so _fragile_. And she told him how he had been made _off limits_. She was so frustrated that she snapped the feather duster she had been toying with when she finished.

Finnick, after he listened to her recount, sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know what Coin's problem with Peeta is. Actually it's both of them, they really dislike each other. If there was another option – Peeta wouldn't even work for her."

"He does work for her… he does fight for the rebellion, right?" Katniss asked.

The District Four victor let out a chuckle, "He does, but it's not common knowledge in District Thirteen. Not a lot of people would be very welcome to the idea I imagine."

"Is that why Haymitch is putting on his farce about not knowing?" questioned Katniss as she made marks on the ground with the broken end of the duster.

"Haymitch? Haymitch doesn't know about Peeta being part of the rebellion." Finnick replied, with a confused look on his face.

Her head snapped up and her brow furrowed as she studied the man opposite her. "But he, he always played along and seemed okay with it all?"

Finnick stared at her for a moment before answering. "That's because you were doing what you had to do. If Peeta had not been for the rebellion, and he chose you… well you don't get a choice in these things. Don't you remember what Jo said that night we were together after you won… Haymitch believes you were just playing the game." He told her gently. "And, I think, he was under the impression that Peeta treated you well enough, and he saw that he was prepared to protect you and your family, which is more than you can really hope for as a mentor of a victor."

Katniss _scowled_ as Johanna Masons sardonic words echoed in her head: _You can learn the hard way, like we all did, what Snow does with disobedient Victors_. Of course Haymitch would want her to continue to survive by playing the game that she had started when she had volunteered for her sister. Of course he would support her, because that's all he could do. _That explains Haymitch's confusion, but what about the rest of the rebel leaders?_ She wondered. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I wasn't supposed to, but I tried to drop hints," Finnick admitted, wearing a small frown. "After you're visit to District Twelve I thought we were on the same page...but whatever I told him was undone when Cinna sent out the message that you didn't love Peeta and that you were desperately unhappy in captivity," he added. The man's eyes bored into hers, "I knew at the time that it wasn't true though, it was just impossible to convince everyone else of the fact."

"They know too, now" Katniss mumbled sadly, knowing that it was too little too late. She should never have lied to Cinna; she should have explained it all to him while she had the chance. She shuddered at the thought of the message making it to her mother and sister and suddenly understood why they had been reluctant to believe her claims. "What about everyone else? Someone must have known that you told Peeta to get me out?"

"Coin and Boggs were the only two involved," he explained as he watched her scratch a picture that somewhat resembled a mockingjay into the cement floor. "As I said before, Peeta is a bit of a secret around here and Coin wants to keep it that way."

"Why?" Katniss questioned as she shifted on the bucket she was sitting on in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. She wished they had chosen a more spacious room, one with seats. She blinked and was suddenly quite disgusted at herself when she acknowledged that she had become accustomed to the comforts that the Capitol had consistently provided. _Effie will be proud,_ she thought sarcastically.

Finnick sighed. "Well, Coin and he don't get along for one. I guess him being a Snow is part of it, and possibly partly for his own safety. If everyone knew he was for the rebellion his Father would've had him put to death years ago. He would have had to find another way to continue his _imperial _bloodline." He said the last sentence more to himself than to her, but it captured her interest immediately.

"What?" Katniss asked, perplexed.

"Coriolanus Snow is obsessed with pedigree and lineage. He is resolute that his progenies will continue to rule over Panem after he has gone and has been slowly building this mindset in the Capitol through education and propaganda. His plan is to turn Panem into a monarchy which won't change the way it is governed, but it will make him a King or Emperor and leadership will automatically pass to his children." Finnick explained his gaze back on the floor.

"Peeta would make a better leader" Katniss commented quietly, though she somehow knew that the son of the President had no desire to rule over Panem.

"I agree, but Snow has no intention of handing the _crown_ to Peeta… you have no idea how relieved I am that they got you out before you were forced to have a child."

The young woman's eyes widened and she suddenly felt ill. The idea of her firstborn being snatched away and raised to rule as a tyrant was more terrifying and sickening than the chance of her children being reaped. "I'm never having children." She growled as she stabbed the floor with her stick. There was a moment of silence before a blush spread across her cheeks and she added, "Why doesn't he just... you know… make one for himself."

"Apparently he can't," Finnick muttered staring at the floor. "Apparently something went wrong during cosmetic surgery…"

Katniss' lips curled with disgust and she quickly changed the subject before she could think too hard about what sort of surgery could affect the President's ability to have children. "Why is Coin and Boggs lying?"

Finnick took in a deep breath and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "My guess is that Coin doesn't want Peeta here, and Boggs has been ordered to go along with it. It's wouldn't be hard for Coin to convince Boggs that Peeta was the enemy here. He's quite a smart man though, he could be swayed I'm sure."

The young woman suddenly looked pensive as her mind wandered back to the earlier meeting when the doctor had announced that she was sane. She remembered how stricken the man had looked and wondered if he had already started to draw his own conclusions about the whole situation. "How are we going to swing this in our favor?" she asked finally, her silver eyes filling with flames of determination.

Finnick looked up, surprised by her question. His sea green eyes fluttered over her face. "I suppose we had better start by showing the rest of the rebel army that I'm not insane," he said with a small smile. "What you need to remember is that Coin _needs_ you and not the other way around. She will give in to your _requests_ eventually, she has to."

Katniss frowned, her eyes falling back to the mockingjay on the floor. The word eventually weaved it's way into her thoughts and she couldn't help but note that the clock was still ticking and that the more time this took, the worse it was for Panem. "What will happen to the Districts… while we play politics?" She asked quietly. _I can't be the cause of the destruction of a second district, _she thought and she felt the ebb of pain in her chest.

Finnick sighed softly and took hold of her hands, and her eyes lifted to meet his.

And that's how Gale found them: sitting on the upturned buckets opposite each other, knees touching, hands joined and eyes locked. The silver eyed man groaned in frustration and slammed the door causing Katniss to flush crimson and Finnick to burst out laughing.

"What do you think he'll do if I kiss you?" The bronze haired man laughed as he let go of her hands and stood up.

Katniss felt her cheeks burn, "I don't know" she mumbled, "but I'll shoot you… and I'll aim low."

Finnick just laughed harder.

The door swung open again revealing a very tired looking Boggs. The man looked from Finnick to Katniss and back again before he took a step back and ushered for them both to leave their sanctuary. "President Coin would like to speak to you both." He said with a small frown.

"Of course she would" Finnick replied as he walked past the man with his famous air of confidence.

Katniss followed with a frown on her face and her eyes on the floor as she considered all the things that Boggs didn't say. She was certainly in trouble for her little stunt with the alarm, breaking Finnick out, and possibly leaving the meeting. She lifted her gaze to find a pair of incensed silver eyes and she bit down on her lip. _There is also that_, she thought as she dropped her gaze back to the floor. _You are going to have to talk to him sooner or later,_ she reasoned silently, _you'll need his help, and you miss his friendship._ Her silver eyes flickered back to her best friend's back as he walked ahead of her and she made a promise to talk to him later.

As they moved quickly through the labyrinth of tunnels Katniss became anxious. She worried that her actions had further ostracized her from the people she _needed_ as allies, and she was annoyed that, so far, everything had been made so complicated. _If they would just bring Peeta to safety, then I will do whatever they want_, she thought. She wanted to help the rebellion; she just didn't want her actions to hurt the son of the President which she knew, thanks to the agreement, was guaranteed. For a moment, the woman considered explaining the contract to the group, but quickly decided that it would only make things worse.

The young victor was brought back to reality by a gentle nudge from Gale who was at her side. She was astonished to find herself in the board room, stood at the end of the long table, directly opposite the president of District Thirteen. She locked eyes with the cold woman who was seated at the head of the table with her hands neatly folded in front of her, her face completely blank. Katniss was surprised that the woman looked passive and her stomach knotted with anticipation. Slowly, Coin lifted her chin and opened her mouth to speak.

"We are going to get the prisoners," she growled, "so get ready to start singing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Savior**

Chapter 11

* * *

Author's Notes:  So we're back to normal, aside from a flip in whose voice you hear first. Most of you will be relieved to know that I haven't hijacked Peeta, but I'm afraid I have been quite mean to him. I have to credit _Batman Begins_ for Snow's newest method of torture. Thanks again to all the wonderful readers who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. You are all amazing!

* * *

**Peeta: Hope **

.

"_The air strike leaves for District Thirteen at midday. Serves the rebels right after everything they did to the President's son…"_

.

The ironic words echoed in the small dark hospital room that had become Peeta Snow's cell. He latched on to them, knowing that they were important, but unable to completely comprehend them while still bedazzled by the lingering effects of the hallucinogens in his system. He was relieved to be regaining control of his mind and body, but feared that it meant it would not be long until his torturer returned with his next dose of the poison.

The son of the president ran a shaky hand through his dirty and matted locks as he tried to focus on his surroundings. It was difficult, his vision was clouded with frightening images and his ears were almost deaf from the wails and screams. He blinked a few times, eventually giving up and closing his sore eyes and pushing his forehead into his knees. The young man was sat in one corner of the tiny room, his back pressed against the cold wall, his legs bunched at his chest and his arms wound around them tightly. His body shook uncontrollably as the toxin slowly worked its way out of his system subjecting him to the depressing and somewhat painful sensation that morphling addict's called 'coming down'.

Peeta had decided early on that this was the worst time, not only because it was more painful than being 'high' but because as each day passed he would remember more and more of what he had done in his drugged state. The toxin they gave him stimulated fear making everything that came at him, everyone around him, morph into dark, un-real monsters that were, in his mind, trying to maim him and Katniss. The first few times he had been able to reason with himself, to stop himself from hurting anyone, but the sick doctor just kept giving him more until innocent blood soaked his hands.

They were deliberately throwing prisoners into the room with him. People who had been accused of plotting against his father, against the Capitol, people without names… and he, in his drug induced state, would fight to the death while his father sat behind the window and cackled. It was sick, and every time the drugs wore off he wished that his opponent had managed to kill him.

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his cheeks. He tried to shake away the haunted screams of a rebel soldier that he had choked to death at some point during his captivity. Time seemed to be twisted and blurred in his memories, and he wondered how much of it had passed since the wedding. _Long enough_, he thought bitterly, but he was not so disillusioned that he had expected to be rescued. He just hoped that they got Katniss out alive.

The young man coughed, his throat was sore from screaming and he really hadn't been given enough to eat or drink. He felt weak and tired, and he was sure that he was sick. _It would be better if I died_, he reasoned. He could only hope that the illness would take him before the insane doctor returned with his injections. _I knew she would be the death of me,_ he thought sardonically as memories flooded his mind.

He concentrated on the image of Katniss from the very first time he met her, and let the emotion that belonged to her fight away the looming darkness. The shadow of a smile appeared on his face, the corners of his lips quirking upward for the first time in months. _Hope, is the only thing stronger than fear,_ he thought, finding it slightly ironic that his Father's wisdom might actually help him in his current situation. He latched on to the image of her amongst the black feathers of the mockingjay dress and let the memory take over his senses until he dropped into a uneasy sleep.

"**MOVE HIM,"** a voice roared, startling Peeta awake.

The young man was on his feet in an instant, reaching out to the wall to steady himself as his legs swayed under him. He wasn't sure what was happening but the fact that he could hear alarms going off in the distance was a good indication that the installation, where he was being held, was being attacked. _Maybe she's finally decided to wipe out the Capitol,_ he thought rather hopefully. Nuclear devastation wasn't usually a solution that he would hope for, but right now he didn't have a lot of warm feelings towards the Capitol or those who ran it.

The door swung open with a _bang_ and two peacekeepers walked in. Peeta quickly threw his hands into the air, not nearly well enough to even attempt fighting off two armed guards, even though he felt slightly better after his sleep. He wondered how long he'd been out. _Tick tock_, he thought remembering all of a sudden what he had overheard earlier.

The guards grabbed an arm each and practically carried him out into the wide corridor. The sudden exposure to light made his eyes burn and it took him a few minutes to adjust. "What's the time?" He rasped as the men pushed him forward. He didn't really expect a reply so he was absolutely stunned when the peace keeper on his right looked down at his watch.

"Almost ten thirty," a somewhat familiar voice answered.

Peeta stared at the guard for a long moment, in particular, he stared at the glass of their helmets. He noted that it was unusual for them to be so darkly tinted that he was unable to see most of their faces. "Where are we going?" he queried, ignoring how much it hurt to talk. He wanted to see if it would happen again, there was something wrong with these peacekeepers.

"Um… well I'm not exactly sure that I should tell you…"

"Stop talking to him you idiot!" The guard to his left shouted. He definitely recognized that voice.

"Gale?" Peeta questioned, staring hard at the more recent speaker. He wondered if he was still hallucinating, of all the people in Panem there was absolutely no way…

The man slammed his gloved hand into his forehead, forgetting that he was wearing a helmet. There was a slight _clang_ as he connected followed by a series of swears and the shake of his hand. "Just, shut up Snow!" growled Gale.

Peeta blinked, then suppressed his smile and relief spread through his being… until he realised that they were just walking past the other cells. "What about everyone else?" he hissed.

Gale's even step faltered and he paused to look at Peeta.

"We only have orders to get you." The guard on his right said, although he sounded uncertain.

"Who else didn't make it out?" Peeta choked, "I saw Johanna Mason a few weeks, maybe months ago… and I know Annie Cresta is still here."

"Do you know where they are?" Gale asked quietly.

The blonde man shook his head. "No, but no one is here for being anything but an _enemy of the state_ so why don't we just open all the cells?" suggested Peeta quietly. His blue eyes were focused on Gale. He really didn't know the man, but Katniss had been adamant that he was genuinely a good person, just a bit hot-headed at times. _Time to prove it Gale,_ he thought.

"It's not the plan," the rebel on his right stated timidly.

"You can tell Coin that it was me," Peeta said quietly, "but we can't go without them… not if they're still alive."

"It'll cause absolute mayhem," noted the man on his right.

"There will be a master override switch, we could let everyone out and direct them to… I'm assuming you have a hovercraft stashed somewhere…?"

"We can't do this Gale!" exclaimed the man, "We just have to get _him_ home _for her_."

Peeta's eyes narrowed his quick mind offering him a solution, "I won't go." He snapped stubbornly at the man on his right, "I won't go with you unless we get everyone else out!" It wasn't really much of a threat, he wasn't strong enough or well enough to fight them off, but the words seemed to carry enough strength because both guards groaned.

"We don't have time for this," said the man on the right.

_Time… fuck,_ Peeta thought and he spun to look at Gale. "You need to warn District Thirteen!" he rushed, "the Capitol is sending an airstrike, today, now!"

"Are you…"

"Yes, midday, it's happening at midday!" He snapped suddenly frantic. Adrenaline coursed through him making his body shake harder than it had done before. The naturally produced hormone mixed badly with the toxins that the doctor had given with him, and he had to fight to stay conscious.

Gale paused for a moment before turning to the other guard, "Go, go to the others and get the message back. I will get Peeta out on my own."

"It will be quicker if we both just carry him… look at him, he's about five minutes away from dropping dead," the man argued stubbornly.

"What if we get caught? We can't risk all those lives… you have to go, now!" Gale ordered. Peeta was impressed by the young man's firm words and stance both of which indicated clearly that it would be pointless arguing further. He also had an inkling that Gale knew what he was doing by getting rid of the man, even if there was a legitimate reason too. He focused on his breathing, trying to keep himself together as he watched the nameless rebel stride quickly away. He looked at Katniss' best friend determined to get back, _for her_.

The man pulled off the peacekeeper helmet, shaking his hair out as he did. "So Mister Snow, where did you say this master switch was," he asked with a smirk.

Peeta grinned for the first time in months.

.

.

* * *

**Katniss: Hope**

.

"_Stop pacing, you're making everyone more frightened than they already are."_

_._

Katniss stopped moving at her sister's request and her eyes darted around the large underground shelter revealing that she was right. Most of the people were watching her as she walked back and forth in the small space. She sighed and sank down onto the bed next to Prim. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I know you're worried Katniss, but you've got to have hope that we're _all _going to get through this."

She glanced over Primrose. Her younger sister seemed to have grown up so much since Effie had called out her name at the reaping. Her gaze dropped to the floor, _at least she got the chance to grow up,_ she thought quietly wondering what might have happened if she had not been allowed to volunteer.

Primrose took her hand and squeezed it, "He will be fine. They all will be."

"It's kind of hard to fathom," Katniss muttered, "while we're sitting down here." She waved her arms as she spoke, motioning around the giant underground bunker that they had been rushed down to hours ago after receiving word of an attack. They had heard the bombs hit, and felt the shudder as the ground lurched above them, but none had made it deep enough to reach them. The rumors did though and she had laughed at the uproar when the District found that their Savior was a Snow.

"Fathom? You have turned into a Capitolite," Prim noted with a small smile, interrupting the young woman's thoughts.

Katniss scowled but she couldn't argue. She instantly recalled Luna, one of the crazy haired Capitol women who attended her "kitchen tea" using the word. _"I cannot fathom why he would choose someone from the districts, no offense of course…" _she had said. The comment had put Katniss in a bad mood for the whole event, which only got worse upon the arrival of all the food, and then again when all the gifts came rolling in. The whole _party_ was so very Capitol that she had spent most of it wishing that she could run back to District Twelve.

"I missed District Twelve," she whispered sadly, "I can't believe it's just… gone…"

Primrose tightened her grip on her hand, "I'm just glad that we are all back together again," she said honestly.

_Almost_, Katniss thought but she didn't voice it choosing to squeeze her sister's hand back instead.

The crackle of the speaker caught the young woman's attention and she listened quietly as President Coin's voice flooded the open space. "The damage to the upper levels has now been evaluated and we are beginning repairs. We will begin moving those whose homes and workplaces have not been affected. Please await further instruction."

District Thirteen was probably the only place in Panem where a bombing and it's aftermath was a calm and organized event. Relief spread like wildfire through the shelter, but no one reacted with anything more than hushed words, hugs and kisses. She started to wonder why no one was throwing a party of sorts, then realised that she had indeed spent too much time in the Capitol. Parties were a luxury that no one in the districts could truly afford.

"Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss snapped back to reality at the sound of her name and her silver eyes flicked to the rebel guard who was standing to the right of her family's designated area. She eyed him warily before nodding. "I'm her," she said.

"I have been asked to escort you to President Coin. The rescue team have returned."

Katniss' heart leapt in her chest at the news and a small smile found its way onto her face. "Are they all okay?" She asked, hopeful that everyone had made it back in one piece.

"I don't know Miss, I've just been asked to escort you and Mister Odair up." He stated.

"Let's go get Mr Odair then," Katniss said as she stood. She turned to her sister. "Will you be all right?" she asked. The blonde girl nodded, her blue eyes sparkling with relief and a smile on her face.

"I'll survive," she grinned.

.

Katniss realized quickly that the escort was leading them to the hospital. She frowned and her stomach twisted with fear. She wasn't involved in the process of planning the mission, but she did know that Gale was playing a key role and she didn't like the idea of living without him or Peeta. She hadn't apologized to Gale… and she owed Peeta thousands of real words, to make up for all the not real ones. She chewed anxiously on her lip as a door was held open for her.

A flash of brown and green dashed past her as she walked in and laughter rang out from behind her. Her gaze caught up to find Finnick Odair spinning a lovely woman in the air, his eyes sparkling with joy and relief. Their lips met and she turned away, giving them their moment. That was when her eyes found his.

A sob escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she threw her hand over mouth in surprise as relieved tears streaked down her cheeks. He was broken and bruised, but he was alive, sitting in a seat in the middle of the practically empty hospital waiting room.

The distance between them suddenly disappeared and she dropped to her knees in front of him. He gently cupped her face and relieved tears streamed from his haunted blue eyes, "I am so glad you're okay," he rasped.

She took his hands in hers and leaned into him capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. "I'm glad _you're _okay," she whispered as she pulled back, "I thought…" He voice caught as she recalled all the images that had haunted her during his absence.

His hand tenderly ran down the side of her face, his blue orbs softening as though he could hardly believe that she was real. "I love you," he whispered back, his eyes sparkling. She gave him a watery smile before looking up to face Coin who was standing at the back of the room, slightly to their left. She wiped away her tears and her silver eyes were suddenly lit with the same fire that the members of the room had seen during the girl's time in the games.

"They're going to get burnt President Coin," Katniss vowed.

"That they are," The president agreed with a twisted smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Savior**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

_Author's Notes: _**Warning: There is MATURE CONTENT in this chapter. **_Actually this is a bit of a first for me so any constructive criticism/feedback is very welcome._

_Sorry it has taken so long! I hope that the fact that it's the longest chapter I've written yet will make up for it. ** To all those waiting for the Reason… thank you for your PM's and reviews. I promise that I am not abandoning it! The next chapter is on the way!_

_A big thank you to Salanderjade for her feedback and support! It is very much appreciated!  
_

* * *

**Katniss: Burning**

.

"_I'm don't like the idea of using Katniss as a distraction. I understand the importance of getting those plans Alma, but it's too big a risk…"_

.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Peeta and the others had been rescued from the Capitol, and since then her life had become a blur of new people and places. Coin had given them only moments together before her husband had been whisked into the care of doctors and she had been drafted for the fight. She was the mockingjay, the symbol of the resistance and it was clear that everyone agreed it was time for her to be seen.

What followed was the making of a series of short films, or propos, as the District Thirteen leaders liked to call them. She wasn't sure how easy they had expected it to be, but it had taken a few days before they realised that she could only give profound and moving speeches under pressure, no matter how much they tried to guide her. So, they shifted her out… first to visit District Twelve where she had come through on her promise to sing, and then to where she was now… District Three.

The technology district was very different to Twelve and Thirteen. She remembered its grey gravel paths, endless shanty homes and huge silver factories from the victory tour but she hadn't realised the extent of it. The industrial buildings took up so much of the small district's space that people had no choice but to construct the small corrugated iron homes along the edge of the district. It was the worst example of repression that she had seen so far, and it made her absolutely furious.

"This is so wrong…" Gale muttered beside her, voicing her thoughts. The two old friends stood side by side as they quietly compared the district to their own. "Suddenly District Twelve doesn't seem so bad," he added. The slight quiver in his voice brings about a fresh wave of grief for her razed home. Visiting had been hard on her and it was becoming difficult to simply channel her grief into anger; but she really didn't have time to cry.

"Katniss, everyone is nearly in position," Jackson, Bogg's second in command, says as she sidles up beside her. "Everything is going as planned, so we are going to go ahead with the blackout and disable these weapons factories."

"Have we got all the civilians out yet?" Gale asked.

Katniss quirked an eyebrow at his use of "soldier jargon" as Finnick had labelled it. It seemed that while she was in the Capitol her best friend had established himself in the rebel army. She wasn't surprised, he had always been anti-Capitol, but it amused her to see how easily her hunting partner had slipped into the role of a soldier.

"All the workers are being evacuated quietly. We can't get them all out until the last moment because it will look too suspicious," Jackson replied, a frown tugging at her lips. It was clear that the middle aged woman was worried that something may tip off the peace keepers before they were ready. _And it's not just because of civilian casualties, _Katniss thought as her gaze lingered on the sluggish looking sniper.

The young victor was well aware that there was a large chunk missing from her briefing on this mission. She knew the group were doing their utmost to keep it from her, but she wasn't stupid and she didn't appreciate being kept in the dark. She was especially annoyed because Gale seemed to be in on whatever was happening and he hadn't told her. Even though he knew she had overheard Boggs and Coin's whispers. The idea of him keeping secrets from her frustrated her to no end, confidentiality or no.

Katniss was aware that she wasn't really meant to be part of the fighting. Her primary role was what Boggs called a Public Relations representative, otherwise known as a rebellion inciter or better yet a rebellion recruiter, because everyone who met with her promptly signed up to help. She wasn't necessarily happy about it, she was already haunted by the ghosts of an arena and a district and she didn't want more people to die because of her. But, as Haymitch had so wisely told her, they were fighting a war. _And with war comes death,_ Katniss thought sadly. Her silver gaze flickered to Gale who was still at her side, and then to Jackson and she couldn't help but wonder if they would make it beyond this afternoon. _Will I even make it beyond this afternoon?_ She wondered. _More importantly, do I want to?_

The District Twelve victor was dragged out of her thoughts when a small hand slipped into hers. She looked down to find a little girl with red curls and bright green eyes looking up at her in amazement.

"Are you the Mockingjay?" she whispered, hope written all over her features.

Katniss nodded gently in reply and bent down so that she could be level with her. The child was dressed in a faded yellow dress and was holding a small bear by its arm. She couldn't be much older than five or six. "Some people call me that," Katniss replied softly, a kind smile on her face.

"Are you really going to save us all?" she asked.

Katniss had to fight to keep the horror from her face. The child didn't know how loaded the innocent question was. She didn't mean to send waves of fear and worry and guilt crashing over the seventeen year old. All she wanted was to confirm what someone had undoubtedly told her: that the Mockingjay was their Savior. The young woman swallowed before forcing a smile on her face. "I'm going to try," she replied honestly.

The girl studied her for a moment before giving Katniss a giant smile. "I think you will," she stated before letting go of her hand and running off in the direction of the shanty village. She looked back twice on her journey, the same smile on her face... until she saw the hoverplanes.

The black jets had dropped silently out of the clouds, the hum of their engines barely audible over the noise from the factories. _They are going to take out the village, _she thought as she started running towards the girl who was staring up at the sky, frozen in fear.

"Katniss! No!" Gale cried as he grabbed hold of her arm forcing her to stop. She tried to fight free of him as her silver eyes remained fixed on the girl. "No Katniss, we have to get to cover," her friend yelled desperately. She wanted to turn and fight him, she wanted to try and save the child, like she had promised she would. But the bombs were already falling…

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_

The sound of the missiles hitting the buildings echoed through the district. The iron squealed as it crumpled and twisted in the blistering heat, red flames and black smoke bellowed into the sky and the people screamed in agony and horror the bombs continued to rain down.

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_

The torturous noise brought Katniss to her knees and her hands to her ears as she tried to shield herself from the piercing sounds. She stared wide-eyed at the carnage as though she couldn't quite believe it was happening. People were running out of their burning homes only to disappear as dust and smoke blew up around them. And the child, the one she had promised to save, lay fallen in the sand; her pretty yellow dress, slowly turning red.

"Katniss!" Gale roared over the noise as he came to his senses. He dragged her to her feet as the planes swung in the air, heading for the factories.

"They're going to wipe it out," the young woman cried out in shock. _No,_ she thought in horror. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. _These people haven't even had the chance to truly live…_

"EVERYONE RETREAT! GET OUT OF THE DISTRICT NOW!" Jackson shouted frantically over her radio as she ran alongside them. "TAKE ANYONE YOU FIND WITH YOU!"

"They're going to go for the weapon's factories!" Boggs yelled; his voice laced with horror as he ran to meet them. The older man grabbed Katniss' other arm and he a Gale forced her to run between them as the district exploded around them. Dust and ash gusted around them, shrapnel cut at her body armor, and the noise pounded in her ears. Gale and Boggs picked up the pace and she fell in step, forcing herself to sprint towards the woods behind the burning town. They had just reached the safety of the trees when they heard the missile hit the Capitol's stockpiles of explosives hidden amongst District Three's factories.

Gale and Boggs dropped her arms so that she could weave through the trees as fast as possible. Burning metal and wood flew through the air above them and ash rained down on them. They had just made it into the thick of the forest when the shock waves from the giant blast wiped them off their feet and they all fell into the ground hard. Katniss breathed raggedly, taking in the scent of the wet earth below her. She swallowed back her tears and ignored the throbbing in her knee and her forehead. _A whole district, _she thought as guilt coursed through her, _he took out a whole district to get to me. _Boggs was right to warn Coin before they came; the rebel leader had seriously misjudged what Snow was willing to sacrifice for the Mockingjay's life.

"Katniss?" Boggs questioned and she felt his large hand on her shoulder. She pushed herself up so that she was sat back on her knees and let her eyes meet his. They were clouded with horror and sadness, but there was relief there too, relief that _she_ was alive; it made her feel sick.

"I'm okay," she choked out, even though she really wasn't.

"All operatives, report," ordered Jackson. Katniss' eyes snapped up to look at the sniper. The woman was sitting on the ground about a meter away, staring at the radio she was holding. It crackled with electrical noise but there was no response. "All operatives, report," she repeated desperately.

"Neptune reporting." Katniss let out a breath as the sound of Finnick's voice came over the radio. "Squad 444 is clear. We've got a group of civilian's with us. Three are seriously injured."

"Zeus reporting." It was Beetee's voice this time. "Squad 333 is also clear. We've also got civilians. Minor injuries only."

Five more teams reported in before Jackson dared to speak. She turned her dark gaze towards Boggs, her commanding officer. "We've lost three squads and potentially most of District Three's rebel group," she reported quietly, even though Boggs probably already knew this. "What orders should I give?"

"We need a rendezvous point, and we should get on to Commander Paylor. She's in District Six at the moment, she might be able to lend us some hovercrafts to get the civilians back to Thirteen in exchange for some of our soldiers," Boggs told her.

"Shouldn't we contact Coin?" Gale questioned.

"She'll have already heard," Boggs replied quietly. Katniss' brow knotted as she noted that Boggs had dodged the implied question. Gale was suggesting that they go to Coin for further orders, not to tell her what had happened. _Interesting_, she thought.

"We're not too far from the Hovercraft," Jackson states. The woman was standing now her far-seeing eyes carefully surveying their surroundings. "I'll get everyone to start heading towards its location for now. We can reassess when we have access to the equipment on board," she adds, her eyes on Boggs.

The hike to the Hovercraft was made in silence, and it wasn't until much later that anyone mentioned making a video. Katniss cringed at Octavia's suggestion, but the woman was right to make it. The Capitol had to pay for this, and unless they put it out there no one would know what really happened in the technology district. So on their way to District Six they hovered over the razed region and she explained to Panem what had happened, what the Capitol had done.

"And to all the people of the Capitol, you are just as guilty as the government you stand behind. Men, woman and children, people like you and me, were _murdered_ here today because you were too ignorant or too weak to stop this from happening _AGAIN._ Are you really so cruel that you can put up with this? Are you going to let your government continue to burn us? Because if you are… be warned: fire is catching and you will burn with us."

* * *

**Peeta: Forget**

.

"_What are you doing!?" _

.

Peeta looked up from the dough that he had been carefully kneading to find a confused Katniss standing in the doorway of the large District Thirteen Bakery. His eyes widened slightly as they trailed down her body, taking in the way her curves were accentuated by the figure hugging mockingjay outfit. "Did you just get back?" he asked, ignoring her question. His gaze lifted to meet hers.

"You're not their prisoner!" Katniss snapped impatiently, "you don't have to do this."

Peeta sighed and gave her a strained smile. "It's fine Katniss, I actually don't mind. It keeps me busy." He looked down at the bench, his blue orbs haunted. Once the remnant effects of the drugs had completely worn off and his strength had started to return he had suggested to Doctor Aurelius, the man in charge of his recovery, that he needed something to keep him busy. The doctor seemed happy with this request and had, with Coin's permission, set him to work in the bakery.

At first it was difficult. He had no experience and the District Thirteen workers went out of their way to make him feel unwelcome. But he persisted, and by simply watching he learned to bake the artless loaves of bread that they made on mass to feed the district. And, to his surprise, he quite enjoyed the process of baking as it provided the escape he needed.

"It's nearly midnight," Katniss stated with a frown.

Peeta looked back up at her noting that she had moved next to him. "Really?" he asked with honest surprise. He had lost track of time since arriving at the underground district and no one seemed to worry whether he followed the timetable stamped on his wrist. So he would spend hours after work learning different recipes and experimenting with flavors until he was so tired that he couldn't stand any more.

"You haven't been sleeping," she observed quietly.

Peeta sighed, "Have you?" He asked in reply. The nurses had, quite cruelly, made him watch Katniss' latest propaganda video. He wasn't sure what they had expected to be the outcome of their little experiment, but he had heard the surprise in their voices when he had crumpled to the ground with tears in his eyes.

The President's son had spent a lot of time in District Three over the past few years. It was one of the worst treated districts and he had worked hard to get basic needs to the people who lived there. It was one of the few places who knew what he really was, who knew that he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. And now, it was gone.

The young man watched wearily as Katniss shook her head in reply, her silver eyes sparkling with tears. He pulled off the white apron he was wearing and wiped his hands on it before pulling her into his embrace. Her arms snaked around him and her face pressed into the hollow of his neck. She shook as she quietly cried into him for the people who were lost.

"Stay with me," she sobbed.

"Always," he whispered into her hair. He gently pulled her back so that he could look at her face. "You need to sleep Katniss," he told her, "come on."

Peeta quickly cleaned up the counter he had been working at before slipping his arm around his wife's waist and guiding her out and through the large sprawling corridors of District Thirteen. It didn't take long for them to arrive at one of the suites with the label 'Mellark' on the door.

"I've been renamed," he explained to a confused Katniss with an amused smile. "It's really ridiculous, everyone knows who I am. But if it makes Coin feel better…"

"She really doesn't like you." commented Katniss as they wandered into the small apartment.

"No, I remind her too much of my father," Peeta stated gently as he rummaged through the small chest of drawers for something that Katniss could wear to bed. He pulled a grey sleep shirt and passed it to her. "There's a small bathroom through that door, you can get changed in there if you like," he told her kindly as he found himself a pair of pants.

Peeta's sapphire eyes widened slightly as he turned to find that Katniss hadn't moved. She was nervously twisting the sleep shirt in her hands. "I actually, I can't get out of this thing without help," she mumbled, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks.

Peeta stifled a grin, knowing that Katniss would not appreciate him laughing at her. "I thought Cinna was more practical than that," he commented. He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. Her eye's dropped to the floor at the mention of her missing stylist, and he felt his heart ache for her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms for the second time.

The young woman sighed as she leaned into him. "It's not your fault," she mumbled into his shirt.

Peeta's blue eye's clouded at her words. He couldn't help but wonder if Cinna's disappearance was partly his fault. He sighed thinking that the list of things he felt guilty of seemed to grow daily. He glanced at Katniss and knew that she was thinking the same thing, only about herself. He lifted his hand to her chin and tipped her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "It's not your fault either," he whispered before his lips gently met hers.

The young woman sighed softly against his mouth and she pressed her body into him. He cupped her face with his hands and hesitantly slid his tongue against her lips, silently asking for her permission. She parted her lips and he delved in, his tongue moving against hers in a slow and sensual dance. Her hands rose to rest on his chest while his slid down the curves of her body to her hips.

Peeta's heart beat quickened as the kiss became more desperate, her open mouth moving hotly against his. She tasted like peppermint and blackberries, fresh and sweet. Her hand glided up his body and raked through his hair, her touch sending shivers down his spine.

She cried out as he gently pushed her away, his sapphire eyes earnest as they looked into hers. "Katniss," he rasped, "are you sure this…"

"Get me out of this," she replied before she caught his lips with hers.

Peeta spun her in his arms and made quick work of the hidden buttons and zip that ran down her spine. His hands ran along her soft skin as he slipped the top over her shoulders and off her arms. He spun her back to face him and quickly unbuttoned and pulled off her pants. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his eyes roamed her body, hidden only by a white cotton bra and underwear. He tugged the band off her braid and ran his fingers through her hair, watching as it tumbled over her shoulders.

"I missed you," she whispered as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Her hands slipped over his toned chest and abdomen until she reached the band of his pants. He groaned as she brushed her fingers against him as she unbuckled his belt and watched, entranced by her movements as she slipped of his trousers. She paused, her silver eyes examining his body, as he had done hers, and he smiled as a blush lit up her cheeks.

Peeta snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. He guided them backwards before gently lowering her onto the bed. Her hair was in disarray under her head, and her tanned body seemed to glow in the dim light. "Beautiful," he whispered again as he trailed kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking gently in the places that made her mewl. He followed her collar bone down, his hot kisses making her shudder under him. Tentatively he kissed the soft skin in between her breasts as his hands slithered around her back and unclipped her bra.

Katniss breathed-in sharply causing Peeta to freeze, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I mean, I've just, Peeta I've never done this before," she stammered out, her eyes darting away from his.

Peeta closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, "we don't have…"

"No, I don't want you to stop!" she rushed, her face and neck flushing red at her admission, "I just thought I should tell you that I don't really know, that I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're safe," he promised, knowing it was what she really wanted to hear. He gently pushed a stray curl away from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. As his mouth moved against hers he slowly pulled away her bra and let his hands ghost across her breasts. She moaned as he cupped them with his large hands, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples, making her back arch and her hips rock into his. His mouth followed his hands and he sucked and nipped at one of the dusty pink peaks. He felt her shiver and she breathed his name, her hands running roughly through his golden locks as his mouth and hands moved between her breasts.

"Peeta, please…"

"What?" He asked his eyes sparkling. "What do you want Katniss?" he murmured as he kissed along the curve of her breast.

"I don't know…" she started, her face twisting into her customary scowl when she realised that he already knew. He lifted himself with his muscular arms, and began to pepper feather-light kisses along her jaw until he saw her lips quirk with a smile. He kissed it, gasping in surprise when she returned it solidly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, demanding more. He grinned against her lips as his hand slid down her body, tracing the soft curves as it went. His mouth moved to the arch of her neck which he kissed and sucked feverishly as his fingers dipped into her underwear.

Katniss gasped when he slipped his fingers between her wet folds, brushing against the bundle of nerves hidden there. He smiled into her neck as his fingers traveled down further to her warm entrance. "Peeta!" She cried out as he slowly slid one finger into her opening.

"Is that all right?" he asked huskily his eyes darkened with lust.

"Yes," she whispered, humming as he slid his finger slowly in and out.

She groaned when he pulled away to travel down her body and strip her of her underwear. He parted her thighs slowly then leaned into her and trailed kisses down her hip bone. She gasped and sat up in surprise when she felt his warm breath over her core. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and smiled. "Trust me," he whispered and he dipped down and darted his tongue over the small nerve centre. She shuddered, taking in a sharp breath and easing herself back down to the bed as he slowly licked her. She moaned, arching against his mouth as he swirled his tongue faster, drawing small circles. Tentatively, he slipped his finger into her and thrust in time with his tongue. She tangled a hand in his hair, while the other was twisted in the sheets, anchoring her to the bed. He crooked his finger, searching for the one spot that would make her let go, and then she was undone, flowing over his hand with a whimper_._

"Wow," she whispered, her face flushed.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you want…"

"Yes," she answered.

Peeta raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on his face. "Do you even know what I was going to ask?"

She scowled, "Yes, no, sort of… please just…"

He rocked himself against her wet core as his lips met hers. She moaned and her hands glided down his body to his hips and then shyly over his gray cotton undershorts. He groaned as she grazed her fingers along him, desire coursing his body. She bit her lip as she gently tugged at his underwear, her eyes holding his and her face flushing a darker shade of red.

He kissed her lips gently, "If you want to stop…"

"Make love to me Peeta," she told him calmly, "make me forget everything."

His face lit up with a smile at her words and he brought his lips down to meet hers in a long tender kiss. He moved to kick off his underwear then rose up so that he hovered above her. He hummed, his mouth moving to kiss her neck as he slid himself against her wet core.

Katniss shivered, "please…" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Peeta groaned as he slowly slid himself into her. Her eyes flashed with pain as he tore through her. He paused; giving her time to adjust to the feel of him between her thighs, then withdrew with aching slowness. By the time he surged forward once again, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, desperate to drag him back into her.

He started moving and she matched his rhythm, whimpering against his mouth every time he slid home. Never still, his hands stroked and soothed every inch of her skin as he whispered beautiful words against her lips. She screamed out when he gently pulled almost completely out, then moved back in, her hips soon matching his change in pace. His slipped his hand between them and dragged his thumb over her as he moved inside her, and the combined sensation sent her over the edge.

"Peeta!" She screamed as her body arched and exploded, convulsing against his final ragged thrusts. He moaned, the sound of his name on her lips snapping his control, and came in a steady stream. He collapsed onto her, his heart thumping his chest, his mind spinning.

"I love you," Peeta murmured as coherency returned. He shifted so that he lay next to her, his arms pulling her flush against him, keeping her safe as he had promised. She tugged at the sheet, pulling it so that it covered their rapidly cooling bodies as they drowsily stared at one another in wonder.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eye's fluttering closed and a small yawn escaping her lips.

Peeta smiled and closed his own eyes and drifted into a peaceful, sleep… his ghosts (and hers), for one blissful night, forgotten.


End file.
